


The Prince and The Peasant

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren's horrible parents, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi's horrible parents, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mentioned past suicidal thoughts and intentions, Minor Character Death, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, more tags will be added as they come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Levi is a prince and the heir to the crown of Trostopia. Eren is a peasant who lost his parents and lives on the streets. Levi meets Eren one day when he sneaks out of the castle in hopes to see how things were and how people live in the kingdom he would inherit one day.Seeing the horrible condition Eren lives in, Levi decides to take Eren in and give him a job in the castle.Neither of them thought that said decision would bring them closer and teach them love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Wattpad user IAmJustSorry

It was a Normal sunny day in Trostopia. Crowds gathered around stalls, people died of disease in the streets and peasants begged for money. Prince Levi Ackerman, who was incredibly fit and handsome, was not usually allowed outside the palace walls but today, was different. Levi put on common clothing and escaped the palace. He walked down a busy street and looked around before getting very lost.

 

Levi sighed irritably, that’s why he felt that rules imposed on him were a stale pile of shit. What royalty didn’t know their way around and got lost in their own damn country? He has been telling his parents that as a prince and future ruler of the throne, he should interact with his people more. But does anyone ever listen to Levi? No, no one ever freaking listens to Levi. 

 

As Levi pinched his nose in frustration, he trod carefully through dirt filled streets, avoiding it all. Even though he was wearing common clothing, it was still diseased, shit filled dirt. The raven looked around for anything he recognized but there was nothing.

 

He wondered how long it would take before the maids and palace guards realize he was missing and a search is issued, and how long it would take for people walking down those streets to realize that he wasn’t wasn’t one of them if they do at all.

 

Even though he knew it was pointless to do so, he wondered not for the first time, what it would have been like if he hadn’t been born royalty, would his life be as boring as it was now or would he know what happiness meant and feel more at ease?

 

A soft sigh drew a cold white breathe from his lips. As Christmas, his birthday drew closer, the weather had gotten worse. This was the coldest year that they had had in years. Levi watched the peasants go about their day, in thinner clothing than he was wearing now. He felt something close to pity, but not quite.

 

Levi wondered if his parents would listen to him if he asked them to increase the incomes of the workers and provide provisions to the poor. Sometimes he felt like his parents didn’t quite understand that just like the people were there for the royal family, the royal family should be there for the people too. 

 

One old lady saw that Levi was wandering and looking about. She slowly walked over "A-ah...Hello there sir...Are you looking to purchase anything?"

 

Levi hadn’t been looking for anything to buy, but after taking in the condition of the lady’s clothes and, the unnatural paleness of her skin, and the heavy dark bags under her eyes, he decided to buy at least some of whatever it is that the poor woman sold. Not sure how to reply to tell her he was interested, he settled on giving a small nod. 

 

A small uneven smile appeared on her face as she walked back over to her small table. On it was some woolen hats, some fabrics she had made and some pots made out of clay. They were all quite simple and plain but everything showed the heart she put into it.

 

He looked at the items laid out on the table thoughtfully for a while, deciding on what he wanted to buy, he turned towards the woman and pointed at three hats, two pots and a few fabrics that had caught his attention. “How much for these?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head.

 

The woman's eyes lit up with delight  "A-all of them are for three Marian coins. Thank you so much."

 

_ ‘Three Marian coins?’ _ Levi thought, shocked at the revelation.  _ ‘That’s way too underpriced for the times it must have taken to make those items.’ _ He decided, taking out his coin pouch and paying the amount the woman asked, making sure to subtly slip in 5 Rose coins when the woman looked away and began bagging his items for him. The items might have been simple and plain, but he genuinely believes they should be worth more than a measly three Marian coins.

 

The woman collected the coins and put two in her pocket. The other one, she kept in her hand. After the items were bagged, she handed them to Levi before she walked over to a teenage boy who was sat at the side of the road.

 

Levi watched curiously as the old woman leaned down and handed the coin she had in her hand to the boy, earning her a bright yet tearful smile from the teen.

 

Levi hadn't even noticed the boy which was most likely the same for most people as he had very little. From his torn clothes to his bare feet, Levi finally felt some pity for someone.

 

No one should have to live like that. Looking that pale, wearing torn clothes, with bare feet and barely anything to eat, especially this close to winter. Not for the first time, Levi felt angry at the way his family ran the kingdom and their neglect towards their people. He really will need to have a very serious discussion with his parents whenever it is that he finds his way home.

 

The malnourished teen looks around and looked over at Levi. He began to stare unintentionally. The woman walked back to the table and smiled "His name is Eren. Poor thing, I try to help him with what money I have."

 

Levi felt shame well up in his heart before this woman, she was already living in horrible condition with barely enough to feed herself, yet she still had it in her heart to help someone else in need. 

 

And yet his family who had more than enough to feed the entire country only cared for themselves and the fellow rich. 

 

Levi had never felt more ashamed in his life than he had at that moment. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before speaking. “That’s really nice of you.” He said, tone filled with admiration as his mind tried to run over all the possible ways he could help them.

 

The woman coughed and shook her head. "I wish I could do more for him… I at least have a family who is there for me, supports me and looks after me when I get sick, Eren on the other hand… His parents died a few years back so he has no one left..."

 

Levi’s heart clenched at the revelation. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must have been to be that young and have your parents die, losing the only people you could rely on in time of need. 

 

While it didn’t erase all the hardships Eren had probably had to go through, at least, he had this kind old woman who looked out for him wherever she could. 

 

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Levi softly asked the woman, wondering what he could do to make these people’s lives easier, that was all he wanted to do at the moment and the only thing he cared for.

 

The woman sat in an old wooden chair and started to knit, waiting for any passerby to purchase some things. Eren held the coin close to his chest to make sure no one took it away from him. He didn't have much, but he was saving up for a new blanket. 

 

Levi watched Eren bring the coin to his chest, hiding it from view and wondered if there was something Eren wanted. Something that Levi could possibly provide. 

 

He gasped softly as a thought occurred to him. It might be a little crazy and it would take quite a lot of him convincing his parents, but he knew he could do it. 

 

He might not be able to help everyone out here just yet, be he could help Eren. He didn’t know how to bring it up and whether Eren would agree to it though.

 

As a cold wind blew, Eren shivered quite violently. The brunette shakily stood up and wrapped his torn woolen blanket around himself. He looked around a bit at the people before wandering about to stay warm. While standing up, the extent of his malnutrition was clear, his ribs were very much visible

 

Levi grimaced, seeing the horrible state Eren was in, making up his mind, Levi straightened and held onto his bag properly before making his way towards the younger man, hoping he will be to get his idea across to the brunet properly and be able to convince him to agree to it. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update~

Eren noticed that Levi was approaching and when he did, he took a step back away from him. He knew not to trust anyone as he’d had his things stolen on multiple occasions.

 

Levi lifted his palms up, and showed them to Eren in a placating gesture and approached slowly and carefully, hoping Eren understood that Levi had no intentions of hurting him.

 

Eren looked unsure but didn't move back again "Wh-what do you want..." He looked quite frightened as he was only used to talking to that nice old lady. 

 

Levi stopped on he was a few feet away from Eren and knew that the man would be able to hear him well as he spoke. “Hello, Eren.” Levi started. “I was speaking to the nice old lady over there, and she told me a little bit about you.” He explained, hoping that would clear up to Eren why Levi decided to approach him. “I thought maybe there is something I could do to help.”

 

Eren nodded a little bit when Levi mentioned the woman "I- I saw you talking to her… Um...You don't need to help me, sir… I'll be okay… Thank you though." He mumbled hurriedly. Although Eren lived in such bad conditions, he wanted to be polite.

 

Levi sighed softly. “I can’t possibly leave someone when I know they are suffering, it goes against everything I believe in,” Levi explained. “I’m doing this for me as much as I’m doing it for you.” 

 

"...There are people worse off than me… Don’t spend your time and money on me when you can spend it with your family." Levi was wearing common clothing, of course, Eren thought he was an average man.

 

Levi tilted his head, confused for a moment until he recalled that he was dressed in commoner clothing. “You don’t need to worry about that, Eren,” Levi assured. “I plan to help those people too, and my family is doing well, so there is nothing stopping me from helping you.” He promised. “So please, don’t hesitate to take my help.” Levi insisted, hoping Eren understands that it was okay to accept help.

 

"... What...What were you thinking of?... Because just a bit of food would be nice, sir… I’d be ever so grateful."

 

Levi sighed in relief. “There, of course, will be food, and any necessities you might need.” He promised. “What I had in my mind was giving you a job that offers a place to sleep as well,” Levi explained. “It is a bit far from here, but considering they must have realized I’m missing by now, and so they should be on their way to find me, we would probably be there before nightfall,” Levi explained cryptically. 

 

"Who are 'They'?” Eren asked softly. “A job?... That would be amazing, sir, but… I can't read or write, and I don't have any skills." Eren looked down at the ground.

 

Levi ignored Eren’s first question. “You don’t need to worry about that, while they will be taught to you, reading and writing aren’t necessary for this job, the job that involves cleaning and attending for the most part,” Levi said. “As for skills,” He started. “Skills are something that is learned, not something one is born with. You will be taught everything necessary for this job as well as any other skills you might need to survive or want to learn.”

 

"Okay, then I guess," Eren replied, fiddling with his torn shirt. He didn't know what he had to lose, even if he was killed, no one would miss him.

 

“Good,” Levi said simply, his shoulders relaxing as he let out a small sigh of relief, giving Eren a small smile. “You must be hungry, and honestly, so am I. How about we go and find a stall that sells food while we wait for my people to come to pick us up?” 

 

"Okay then, sir" Eren slowly followed Levi to the food stalls. He was starving honestly. He poured out the few coins he had onto his hand, as he assumed he didn't need that blanket now.

 

“It’s Levi.” Levi corrected. “When we are alone, just call me Levi.” Levi talked to the stall owner, giving him their orders. He took the food filled bag and handed it to Eren, stopping him from paying. “Save that for later,” Levi explained at the confused expression the younger man gave him, taking out his coin pouch and paid for their food, before taking the bag from Eren and ushered him to a place they could sit and eat in peace.

 

Eren followed him clumsily. "Thank you, Levi… You didn't have to pay for me… Thank you." He sat down, his stomach gurgling.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Eren,” Levi assured kindly. “Just eat and worry about your health, okay?” He said as he handed Eren a meat bun and took one for himself out of the bag before setting it down between them. “Things will get better, I promise,” Levi promised, his gaze firmly locked with Eren’s own.

 

Eren held the food while staring into Levi's warm and honest grey-blue eyes. A small nod was his only response before starting to eat quickly.

 

Levi chuckled lightly. “Slow don’t, we wouldn’t want to choke.” He said, ruffling Eren’s hair as the brunet nodded slowed down, chewing his food thoroughly before swallowing. 

 

As they ate in silence, Levi thought about how to convince his parents to hire Eren and let him stay near Levi. 

 

Levi’s parents really cared for him, even more so considering he was their sole heir to the throne. So maybe if he threatened them to abandon them and the throne they will listen to him? He hoped so at least. 

 

He knew there were other ways to convince them, but if he used another method, it would wind up taking too long and he wouldn’t be able to get started on helping Eren now. As saddening as it was, threatening them was the only way to go. 

 

Eren glanced at him and nodded, eating slower. Eren is 16 years old, and 4 years ago, both of Eren’s parents passed away due to a disease that had spread in his hometown.   
  
They lived on a small farm, making just enough money to keep them and the few animals they had alive, but when his parents died, Eren made his way to the big city in hopes of finding a sustainable job and a place to live.

 

At first, he had been able to find people willing to hire him for small jobs, but as the economy worsened, fewer people could afford to hire someone and he found himself starving on the streets.

 

Until he met the kind old lady who sympathized with him and shared some of her earnings and food with him right when he had been on the verge of giving up and just waiting for death to come and claim him like it did his parents. 

 

He shook his head, pulling himself out of the painful memories and feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. 

 

While he didn’t know how he knew things would be fine. Levi promised him after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the fic, please remember to kudos and comment~


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Levi had promised Eren, it wasn’t long before someone came and picked them up. He could tell that Eren was shocked and scared at the sight of the royal guard, so Levi reached out and held Eren’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Eren.” He said once he had caught Eren’s attention. “They won’t hurt you.” He promised. “I wouldn’t let them.”

 

Eren looked at Levi "Wh- Who are you?” He asked nervously. “Are you a guard too? Are going to arrest me…?" The brunette had heard only bad things about the royal family, mainly the king and Queen.

 

“No,” Levi reassured. “I’m not a royal guard nor do I intend to hurt or arrest you either,” Levi said. “You will understand once we get there, so please, trust me for now,” Levi asked, his tone desperate as he stared directly into Eren’s eyes, hoping the teen would be able to feel his sincerity. 

 

"...I guess I will… I’ve got nothing to lose." Eren stayed close to Levi as he got into the carriage after the raven. The guards gave Eren filthy looks of disgust. 

 

Eren looked away from the guards and stared at his feet. Even though he was used to being looked at in that way, it still hurt to be gazed at in disgust.

 

Levi glared the guards down, forcing them to fearfully look away once he noticed the looks they were giving the brunet. 

 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance as the guards closed the door to the carriage, before taking a deep, calming breath and turning his attention to the nervous brunet seated next to him. “It will be fine, Eren.” He reminded firmly. “Don’t pay those assholes any attention.” And breathed a sigh of relief when Eren nodded.

 

Levi quietly stared out of the window as the carriage began making its long trek back towards the castle, writing a mental checklist of all the things he would need to get to make Eren’s stay at the castle as comfortable as possible.

 

Eren sighed "I'm used to it really...Are you...Very important? Just that, they listened to you quickly...If I'm intruding I promise I'll go."

 

“You could say that I’m important,” Levi replied an amused glint in his eyes. “No, you aren’t intruding,” Levi replied firmly. “I told you already, I want to help you Eren.” He reminded. “Please, let me help you.” Levi murmured, his gaze soft as it landed on the nervous teen. 

* * *

 

 

Before long, the carriage was stopping and the door is opened to them, the guards bowing down as they informed Levi of having reached the destination, telling him and his guest to be careful while exiting the carriage.

It still hadn't clicked in Eren’s mind that Levi was the prince, it hadn’t even occurred to him nor had he even paused to consider the possibility. Eren didn't do much thinking. After all, why would the prince want to help him?

 

Eren began thinking that maybe Levi was more well off than he initially thought and actually had the means to provide for him when he looked up once he had exited the carriage and saw the castle.

 

They were led by the guards to the front gate where they waited for the gate to part open and welcome them in. 

 

When the gate opened, Levi set his hand on Eren’s lower back, carefully ushering him in, following the guards as they led them to the throne room where Levi and Eren would be granted an audience with the king and queen. 

 

That's when it clicked. Eren suddenly stopped moving and landed his horrified gaze at Levi "...You’re the prince aren't you?” He asked, his voice trembling around the words. “O-Oh god, you’re the prince, aren’t you?" Eren stammered, the words coming out in panicked huffs of air.

 

Levi laid his hands on Eren’s shoulder, making the brunet look straight at him and meet his gaze. “Calm down, Eren.” He said and waited until Eren’s fast, panicked breathing slowed down to a normal pace. “Yes, you guessed right. I’m Levi Ackerman, Trostopia’s only prince and the heir to the throne.” He replied, giving Eren’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. “That doesn’t matter right now though, you should just think of me as Levi, I want you to just think of me as Levi, just like before.”

 

"...But you're a royal.” Eren replied as if it explained everything. At Levi’s confused look, he elaborated. “I don't deserve your kindness, sir. You shouldn't have to touch someone as worthless as me..." Eren had been taught from an early age to respect the more fortunate, and how can you get more fortunate than being a prince.

 

Levi felt his heart squeeze in pain at the words that left Eren’s lips. His mouth was turned down in a grim line as he shook his head. “That is not true, Eren.” He said firmly, hoping he would be able to convince Eren that he was wrong. “You deserve more kindness than you think,” Levi reassured. “You deserve stability, good food to eat, a warm place to sleep, and everything good in this world.” Levi insisted. “And I wish to provide that for you.” He said, staring at Eren pleadingly. “Will you let me do so?”

 

"I- I’ll do anything you ask of me, sir. I am so grateful for this, I am at your will." Eren nodded and began to calm down somewhat. He didn't completely believe Levi but he knew that he didn't really have a choice.

 

He would need to get Eren to view him as another human rather than a prince sooner or later. He didn’t know how to go about that though. Levi’s lips pursed in thought. “For now that’s enough.” He said finally. “We will have to work on boosting your self-confidence and changing your view in regards to your own worth later,” Levi said as his attention turned to the doors as they opened to admit the king and the queen into the throne room. 

 

Kuchel looked up from her book "Levi Ackerman. Where have you been, you know not to leave the palace walls! You could have gotten yourself hurt, or worse..."

 

“Sorry mother.” Levi started, feeling bad that he had worried his mother. “But as the future heir to the throne, I should make an effort to get to know those who will be my people.” He explained firmly. “Being stuck in the palace will not achieve that.”

 

"And we've warned you about bringing peasants in from the street, they carry diseases." She glanced Eren over and looked disgusted.   
  
Eren just stated at his bare feet in hopes this would be over soon.

 

Levi scowled at his mother. “Well, if you both did your damn jobs like you should have, then maybe our people would be so sick.” Levi snapped back. “Eren is my guest and I will not allow either of you to treat him with disrespect.” He growled out. “From today on, Eren will stay and work at this castle as my own personal attendant. I will not take no for an answer.” Levi narrowed his eyes at his parents, completely done with their bullshit. 

 

Kuchel sighed "If the kid even survives the night. Fine. Get him cleaned up but I don't expect to see him slacking. Understood?" She directed her gaze to Eren "You will treat my son with respect, you will treat me and my husband with respect. You are to follow the rules the rest of the staff have to follow"   
  
Eren nodded to all of this.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Eren will survive.” He promised. “And you don’t need to worry about him slacking from his work, he is different from you guys after all.” Levi threw back before taking hold of Eren’s hand and leading him out of the throne room. “Ignore everything she said,” Levi said firmly, walking down the hall with Eren’s hand still in his, leading him to Levi’s room and only letting go once they were both safely inside.


	4. Chapter 4

When Levi held Eren’s hand, heat began to rise in his face. "Your parents seem… Nice."

 

Levi snorted. “Yeah, right.” He muttered sarcastically. “They are as nice as a punch to the face.” Levi rolled his eyes as he headed to toiletries closet and took out a bar of soap, towels and a bathrobe, handing them to Eren before motioning for him to follow.

 

Eren held all of the things in his arms and followed to what he assumed was going to be a bathroom.

 

Levi plugged the tub and turned on the faucet, watching the tub started to slowly fill with water. “Go ahead and take your time bathing, I will wait in the room,” Levi said, making his way to the door. “Food should be ready and a doctor should be there by the time you come out.” He said before finally exiting the bathroom.

 

Eren climbed out of his dirty clothing and relaxed into the warm water. A sigh fell from his mouth as he smiled. This was the warmest he'd felt in a while.

 

He thoroughly washed clean then got out of the tub, dried himself with the towel and then put on the bathrobe before leaving the bathroom. Just as Levi had promised, when he left the bathroom and entered Levi’s room, he found Levi and a doctor waiting there for him with food set on the table. 

 

Levi ushered him to sit down at the table before he and Hanji joined him around it. “Eren, this is our family doctor and my good friend, Hanji Zoe.” Levi introduced. “They will be your doctor as well starting today.” 

 

“Hello, Eren.” Hanji greeted with a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

Eren smiled a little at them nervously. "It's nice to meet you too… I’ve never seen a doctor before...What are you going to do?"

 

“Just a general health check-up, nothing to be too worried over,” Hanji replied with a shrug. “You seem quite malnourished, and I’m guessing down with a fever, what with living out on the streets in this kind of weather and all the stress that comes with homelessness.” They explained. “I’m going to make sure you don’t have anything serious and prescribe you some medication if necessary, then be on my way.”

 

Levi watched Hanji and Eren interact for a while before butting in. “After Hanji leaves, one of the maids will be coming to take your measurements so we can prepare all the clothes you will need,” Levi informed. “So let’s eat now before the food gets cold, Hanji can check on you after that,” Levi said as he started piling food on Eren’s plate.

 

“It’s best if he doesn’t eat meals that are too heavy at first so he wouldn’t upset his stomach after going so long without much food,” Hanji warned. 

 

Levi nodded as he took a bowl and filled it with one of the soups the cooks had prepared for them and set it in front of Eren. “I’ll be careful,” Levi promised as he began dishing some food for himself and Hanji. 

 

Once Everyone had food set out in front of them, they started eating in comfortable silence, occasionally making a comment here and there about the food and making fun of the king and queen. Though that one was mainly Levi and Hanji.

 

Eren stayed quite quiet throughout, just excited to be eating a nice hot meal. He looked at the other two and smiled as they spoke. 

 

Hanji and Levi were caught in a soft argument on which was better; tea or coffee, with Levi insisting that tea was better, and that coffee tasted like horse piss, while Hanji insisted that coffee was better and that tea tasted like sewer water. 

 

Eren hadn't tasted either so he just listened to them, giggling at them from time to time.

* * *

 

 

Not long after Hanji left, Eren heard someone knock on the door and come in when Levi called for them to do so. It was a maid who had come to take Eren’s measurements just as she had been instructed to do. 

 

Upon receiving a nod from Levi, Eren got up from when he was seated on one of the sofas in the room and stood still and allowed the maid to take his measurements. 

 

It didn’t take long before she had them all jotted down and was bowing to respectfully to them before taking her leave and exiting the room. 

 

Now that his stomach was full and he was clean, Eren was beginning to get sleepy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as they drooped with exhaustion. 

 

Levi noticed that Eren was beginning to get tired and got out from his seat. “I’ll lead you to your room,” Levi said once he had caught Eren’s attention. 

 

He walked to another door in the room that Eren had somehow failed to see before and opened it, motioning for Eren to go in. Eren did as he was told and blinked in surprise and curiosity when he saw it was another bedroom. 

 

He turned towards Levi with a confused expression on his face and a curious tilt to his head.

 

“Since you’re my personal aide,” Levi started calmly. “It only makes sense that your room is connected to mine,” Levi explained, motioning around the room they were currently standing in. “From today on, this is your own personal bedroom. Feel free to use it however you want.” Levi said. “I’ll explain to you what some of your duties are later, for now though, go to sleep, you deserve it. Good night, Eren.” He said with a smile as he went back to his own room and shut the door that connects their rooms together.

 

It had been a long day for both of them, and Levi felt just as tired as the brunet he had taken into his home. 

 

He yawned as he changed into his sleepwear, muttering sleepily as he flopped down on to his bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

 

 

Eren smiled and since he didn't have any clothes to get changed into, he just lay down on the bed and snuggled into the blankets.

 

That day had been the best day of his life, he was actually looking forward to working here. With a soft yawn, his eyes closed and he fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Levi blinked his eyes open at the sound of knocking. He yawned before getting out of bed and heading for the door, slowly pulling it open and glaring with eyes full of exhaustion at the person on the other side. 

 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance at the sight of a bowing maid. “What do you want so early in the morning?” He questioned, voice still rough with sleep. 

 

The maid straightened up and held something out to him. “I apologize, your highness.” She started. “I came to deliver your aide’s new clothes.” She explained with a glance towards the mountain of fabric she held in her hands.

 

“I see,” Levi said simply as he took the clothes from her, still too tired to care much for interaction. “I’ll give them to him later, for now, let him rest.” He instructed.

 

“Yes, your highness.” The maid bowed respectfully before leaving. 

 

Once the maid left, Levi closed the door with a grunt, heaving a tired sigh as he walked up to the sofa and gently dropped the clothes on to it. 

 

He yawned as he slowly made his way back to his bed, dropping himself on the mattress and sighing in bliss as he pulled the blankets up to cover his body and nuzzled his soft pillow. 

 

As he slowly succumbed himself to the haze of sleep, he couldn’t help but find himself wondering what Eren will think of the clothes he had prepared for him. 

* * *

 

 

Eren wasn't used to sleeping on a bed and genuinely found it quite uncomfortable, so at some point during the night, he had abandoned the bed and moved onto the floor, curled in his blanket with his head on his pillow on the floor. When morning arrived, he was still blissfully curled in his blanket on the floor, sighing softly as he relished in the blissful haze of sleep.

 

As he started sobering up from his sleepy daze, he wondered what his duties as Levi’s aide would entail as he didn’t know what aides did. He was thankful that Levi had promised to explain what his duties would be otherwise Eren wouldn’t really know what to do.

 

Starting to feel peckish, he wondered when breakfast would be, hoping he could get some food into his stomach before the painful and unbearable hunger pangs started. 

 

He slowly blinked his eyes open in confusion when he heard a knock on the door connecting his and Levi’s room together. “Come in?” He called back, voice still slightly hoarse with sleep. 

 

The door opened to a smiling Levi carrying a large tray of what Eren assumed to be food. Eren's stomach rumbled and he barely held himself back from salivating as the heavenly scent of food reached his nose. 

 

Levi’s smile dropped and he paused by the door, blinking rapidly before his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “Why are you on the floor?”

 

"I didn't find the bed comfortable." Eren stretched his arms before standing up and placing the bedding back on the bed. He looked over at the tray Levi was carrying "Is that all for me? That looks delicious."

 

Levi chuckled lightly. “It’s for the both of us.” He replied, amusement coloring his tone. “I thought we could have breakfast together before I show you your new clothes that arrived earlier today.”

 

"Oh yes, that sounds great." Eren smiled quite a cheeky grin. He began to eat his plate of food, moaning at how delicious every bite was "It's so good..." Eren mumbled with a happy sigh. 

 

Levi gave a small subtle smile as he gazed at Eren munching away at his food happily, glad the food was to Eren’s taste. “Once we are done with the food, I’m going to have you take a bath and after that try on the new clothes,” Levi said. “After that, I will explain to you what the details of your job are.” 

 

Eren looked up from the food "A bath? But I just took one yesterday, I'm clean."

 

“I know you are clean since you bathed last night, but I don’t want to give my family the opportunity to give you shit over anything,” Levi said in way of explanation. “My family is a bit of a clean freak, and I have unfortunately caught that habit, so I know what they view as dirty and what they view as clean.” 

 

Eren nodded "Then I’ll make sure to be extra clean." He smiled. The brunette wanted to make sure that he was as clean as he could be, not wanting to upset Levi's family "I'll go now." He said before walking into the bathroom, the last thing he wanted was to cause the man who showed him so much kindness and compassion trouble. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos and comment if you like the story.

When Eren came out of the bathroom freshly washed and dry, he found that Levi wasn’t in his bedroom anymore. Eren knocked at the door that connected his to Levi’s and opened the door carefully when Levi’s voice had answered his knock with a permission to enter. 

 

Eren found Levi seated at a desk with a large stack of papers in front of him as he hurriedly scribbled something on one of the documents. 

 

Levi lifted his attention from the documents he had been filling, to glance at Eren who still stood in the doorway. He smiled at the brunet and motioned for him to take a seat on one of the two chairs in front of the desk. “Give me a second,” Levi started as he took another document and began filling it. “Once I’m done with this, we will talk about your job description.” 

 

Eren nodded and sat in the second of the chairs. He looked down at the papers but couldn't read anything that was written on them. "What are they for?" Eren asked curiously.

 

“Tax and property documents,” Levi replied simply. “With my parents being the lazy, useless bastards that they are, I and the councils are left to do what was meant to be their job,” Levi explained. “But with the final decision making still belonging to my mother and father, there is a limit to what we can do. Until I inherit the throne at least.”

 

Eren nodded at this "How do you inherit it? Do they need to die?" He asked quite bluntly.

 

Levi smiled at Eren’s blunt question. “Yes.” He replied just as bluntly. “That, or they retire and hand the throne over to me.”

 

"I wish I got something when my parents died. You get a country and I got nothing but a debt which I obviously wasn't to pay, so I lost the home." Eren told mournfully, his eyes shining with the sadness brought on by grief.

 

Levi felt his heart clench is sympathy towards the young man and determination to make Eren’s life better from now on filled his veins. “I can’t replace your parents nor can I promise with hundred percent certainty that everything will be great from now on.” Levi began seriously, locking his gaze with Eren’s. “But I promise to try to make your life as good as I possibly can.”

 

Eren teared up a little and smiled "Thank you, Levi, you're so kind and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for all of this…” Eren replied honestly. 

 

Levi shook his head. “You don’t need to thank me, Eren.” He replied firmly. “I just want you healthy and happy, that is all I care about.” 

 

“I was honestly considering to commit suicide before I met you," Eren admitted, nervously confiding in Levi. 

 

As much as Levi hated the thought, he wasn’t surprised by Eren’s admission. He laid his hand on top of Eren’s and squeezed it reassuringly. “I’m glad you didn’t.” He replied sincerely, giving Eren’s hand another gentle yet firm squeeze. “I’m glad I got to meet you.”

 

Eren blushed softly and smiled "How come you're nothing like your parents? You're so kind and caring and I can already tell you'll be an amazing king."

 

“I’m glad to know I’m nothing like them.” Levi chuckled. “As to why that’s the case,” Levi mulled over the question. “It’s probably because I was surrounded by good friends who were more than willing to teach me better,” Levi replied with an unsure shrug. “I sure hope that ends up being the case,” Levi said. “Regardless of how different I might be from my parents, I always find myself worrying about the future.” He admitted. 

 

"I'm sure you'll be amazing and everyone will love you,” Eren assured. “I may not know anything about being king, but I know that you'll help people." Eren had a large smile on his face "And that's what matters, right?"

 

“I really hope so,” Levi replied softly, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

After that, they were encompassed in comfortable silence which was only broken by the sound of Levi’s pen scribbling on paper. 

 

It only took an hour before Levi had all the paperwork completed. He stretched once before he turned his attention towards Eren. “Sorry about the long wait.” He apologized sincerely. 

 

Eren had been doodling on a clean piece of paper with a pencil. He looked up at Levi and smiled "No no. It’s okay. So what will my duties be?”

 

“Your job will be the following.” Levi started. “Accompanying me everywhere I go, making sure I know of and remember any appointment I might have, as well and making sure I wake up in time to said appointments and make it to them.” Levi ticked off his fingers with each job he went over. “Do you think you will be able to do that?” He asked, his eyes and voice filled with concern.

 

Eren smiled and nodded confidently at what Levi said. In reality, he didn't know how much of that he'd be good at but disappointing Levi was not on his to-do list. He just had one question "Do I have to remember all the appointments you have?"

 

Levi breathed out a sigh of relief at Eren’s answer. “Yes,” Levi affirmed. “It’s part of the job.” He replied. “I hope it won’t be much trouble.”

 

"...how many appointments do you get,” Eren asked hesitantly. “...just I can't write them down..."

 

“That will depend from a month to another,” Levi replied honestly. “Sometimes I have a lot, sometimes I have a few. I can’t give a number with certainty.” He admitted. “And on the mention of writing,” He began. “If you want, you can learn to read and write here,” Levi informed. “It would make things much easier for you in the long run.”

 

"I can learn here? But I won't have time if I need to do all those things. I won't have time." The brunet looked a bit confused.

 

“About that,” Levi started. “My day starts around eleven,” He offered in way of explanation. “it’s rare for me to wake up before then. If you are able to be up by seven, then your reading and writing lessons could be from eight to eleven when you need to come by my room, wake me up and head to lunch with me.”

 

Eren nodded "If I could learn it would… It would be great, I don't know how else to describe it."

 

Levi nodded in agreement. “I’ll talk to the tutor and have your lessons started tomorrow.” He assured. “For now, how about I give you your new clothes to try on while we wait for lunch to arrive?” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Eren grinned and nodded, excited again and feeling a little bit more confident. "Please, could I ask your age?"

 

“I’m 19, I will be 20 years old this year,” Levi replied before walking away from the desk to the table and picking up the clothes he had left there. “If there are any problems with the clothes, please tell me,” Levi said, smiling when he received a nod of agreement from Eren.

 

That was how they spent two hours with Levi watching Eren try outfit after outfit on, only getting interrupted when the maid knocked them came into the room bearing their lunch.

 

Eren looked over. When she came in, he was fully dressed and looked quite smart. His legs ached but other than that, he was happy.

 

Levi took the food tray from the maid and set it on the table, the maid leaving right after. Levi took a seat on the couch and motioned for Eren to join him. “Come to eat now,” He began, glad that Eren seemed to like the clothes he had tried on so far. “We need to get some meat on those bones, we can try on the rest of the clothes later.” He said firmly as he motioned for Eren to sit next to him.

 

Eren sat down and began to eat. He didn't know if he would be able to eat all of this as he was still quite full from breakfast "Thank you."

 

“You’re welcome,” Levi replied as he dished out the food for them, pouring both of them a glass of the orange juice provided before he started eating quietly while periodically checking whether Eren was eating well from the corner of his eye. “Oh, by the way, are you allergic or to or unable to eat something?” Levi asked between bites. “It would be good to know that so if there is anything that you can’t eat, I can instruct the cook to avoid using it in your food.” He explained before taking another bite of his food, following it with a small sip of juice.

 

"I don't know," He started "I've been okay with everything even before, but that's not many different things." Eren picked at his food a bit and ate a little. 

 

“I see,” Levi replied. “I guess we will have to be on the lookout for that then,” Levi replied thoughtfully. 

 

"Would you like some more food, I'm quite full from breakfast." Eren asked, rubbing his slightly protruding stomach as if to make a point.”

 

Levi chuckled. “No, thank you.” He replied. “I don’t require all that much food, so I’m pretty full myself.” 

 

Just as he had finished saying that, a knock sounded out in the room. “Come in,” Levi called out and wasn’t surprised when a maid walked in, took the tray of food and left. After working for his family for years, the maids knew by now how long it took him to eat.

 

"...Do I have to be as good as they are? They know when to do stuff at the right time and in fact, tell time." He laughed quite sheepishly and looked at his feet.

 

“While being able to tell time will be one of the first things you will be taught tomorrow,” Levi started, leaning back against the backrest of the couch. “No, you don’t need to ‘be as good as them’ as to begin with, not only are your jobs are different, but you are also still new,” he elaborated. “Everything you need to know in regards to your job will be taught to you soon enough.” He explained, hoping that knowledge would assure Eren and sooth any nerves he might have.

 

The younger male nodded once more "Okay... I think I can do this… I won't let you down Levi...Or do you want me to call you sir?"

 

“I know you won’t let me down.” Levi murmured softly, smiling gently at the brunet. He was growing to become quite fond of Eren, his determination and kindness were things worthy of admiration to Levi, and he knew that despite things not being all that great to Eren, that Eren would be able to accomplish great things if he put his mind to it. “It would be for the best to refer to me as sir or your highness when we are around other people, but it is okay to refer to me as Levi just as you have done so far in private and around my friends.”

 

Eren nodded "Okay Levi. I prefer calling you that...it makes you sound more like a friend...rather than you helping me out of pity." Eren knew why that was why Levi helped him, he wasn't that stupid. Levi felt bad for him so helped him out of pity.

 

“It’s not just out of pity, even though it does play a part,” Levi said honestly. “I believe that no one should be forced to live in the conditions that you lived in.” He explained. “But unfortunately, I still don’t have the means to help everyone living in bad conditions yet, that’s why, as much as I want to help everyone, I have no choice but to start out with baby steps.”

 

Eren nodded "Thank you for wanting to help people out. It'll mean everything to a person like me."

 

Levi shook his head, his lips turning down in a grimace. “It’s how things should have been in the first place.” He said, sounding apologetic. “Making sure the people are comfortable and happy is the royal family’s duty, “ He explained. “But since my family is being shitty and not doing its job properly, ensuring that things are the way they should be ended up falling to me.” He said with a tired sigh. “It will be a while longer before everything is sorted out though.”

 

Eren noticed how tired and frustrated Levi was through his voice. "Why don't you sleep some more, Levi… You sound quite tired. I'll just be in my room."

 

Levi smiled at Eren, having guessed that the kind-hearted brunet had probably noticed his frustration. “Yes, I should probably do that.” 

 

He replied softly. He had still been dressed in his sleepwear so he didn’t have to change his clothes and just simple crawled into bed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A month on, and Eren was still getting used to his job. He had grown more formal but was still just as kind-hearted.   
  
His lessons had been going well, he could read simple words and write the alphabet with ease now, which made him very excited.   
  
During his time there, he'd only been in contact with the king and Queen a few times, and each time he was polite, in hopes that they would like him, and while it still happened to some extent, the number of glares and snide remarks he would receive from them had lessened over time. Thankfully he didn’t meet with the king and queen all that often and had learned by now how to ignore most things that came out of their mouths from Levi.   
  
Now, Eren was sat at his personal desk, looking through a book of simple words, usually meant for children. Levi was having a small nap as he had been busy lately.

 

During the last month, Levi had secretly made a homeless shelter and an emergency rations center that provided the poor with products such as vegetables, meats, spices, fruits and hygiene products and sometimes even clothes, with the help of Hanji, Eren, and another two friends named Erwin and Mike which Eren only got to meet two weeks into his stay with Levi as Erwin and Mike had been away on a business trip.

 

Things aren’t yet at the level Levi want them to be, but the people’s lives were definitely getting better, slowly but surely, something that made Eren, Levi, and their friends really happy and more motivated and excited to brainstorm and come up with more things to make the citizens lives even better.

 

Eren had loved every part of it, especially because he was able to help people he knew from the streets. Even though Levi got most of the attention in the shelters, he liked to know that he was doing his part. The brunet admired Levi and still couldn't believe he gets to work for him. He saw them as close friends, although he believed Levi just saw him as staff.

* * *

 

 

Levi woke up from his nap at the sensation of someone shaking him awake and calling his name. He had barely opened his eyes before he had to blink them rapidly to clear the haze of sleep that was blurring his vision. 

He smiled when he realized the voice belonged to Eren, as if there would be anyone waking him up other than the brunet, and turned on his side to face Eren.

“You need to get up now, Levi.” Eren murmured softly. “We need to leave the palace and visit the shelter and ration center today.”

Levi nodded and pushed the blankets off his body, getting out of bed with a yawn and rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Ever since the homeless shelter and ration center were built, Levi and Eren would pay them a visit once a week to make sure everything was going well, and today was the day of their weekly visit.

He came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, freshly showered, shaved and fully dressed. “Any other things left on our agenda today other than visiting the shelter and center?” Levi asked as he ran his fingers through his towel-dried hair to get it to its usual style.

“No,” Eren replied confidently. “Those are the only things left on our agenda for today.”

Levi nodded before giving Eren a small and genuine smile. “Alright,” He started as he headed for the door. “Let’s go then.” He said before exiting the room, Eren following on his heel.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren started nervously.

“Yes, Eren?” 

“Is there a reason as to why you decided to create the shelter and center when you did?” 

“Not in particular.” Levi started. “I was able to do it then, so I did.” 

“Oh.”

“Also…” 

“Hm?” 

“I believe that many people talk the talk but not many are willing to walk the walk.”

Eren tilted his head in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that many people are willing to complain about things but not many are willing to do anything about them,” Levi explained. “I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn’t one of those people who only know how to run their mouths about how much they hate something and not willing to do anything about it, I wanted to prove to myself that I was one of the people who are willing and going to take action for the things they believe in.” 

  
  
  
  


And that was why Eren admired him, and his face showed it. He had a huge smile that plastered itself on his face as he stared at the raven. The younger thought that he was speaking in his head when he said. "You're amazing, Levi" And gasped, placing his hand on his mouth with his eyes opened wide with shock as he realized he had said the words out loud.

“Thank you.” Levi responded with a sincere soft smile on his face.” You are amazing too you know.” He started conversationally. “You’ve been here for only a month, but you have already learned and done so much.” He reminded, his tone filled with praise. 

“You helped me with organizing the homeless shelter and the ration center, you’ve learned to read and write simple words, not to mention, ever since you became my aide, I have not missed nor have I been late to a single appointment.” Levi ticked off his fingers. 

“ _ And _ you also managed to accept me as a friend. Not many can deal with and accept my toilet humor, calm personality, and resting bitch face.” He said, both his eyes and voice filled with amusement. 

Eren laughed softly "I'm not amazing but thank you… I’m just doing my job how I should and you consider me a friend?... That means everything to me."

“Don’t say that, Eren. Of course, you are amazing.” Levi reprimanded with a roll of his eyes before he was forced to squint his eyes as they were assaulted by the afternoon sun when they stepped out of the castle and walked in the direction of the carriage waiting for them in front of the castle. 

Levi turned to look at Eren in confusion once they had stepped in and were fully seated inside the carriage. “Of course I consider you a friend, did you think that I let you meet the people whom I consider my best friends when I didn’t even see you as a friend?” Levi asked incredulously. 

“I dare to say that you have even joined Hanji and Erwin on my best friend list already.” Levi finally said, just as the carriage took off before turning his head to stare out of the window and watching as the began getting smaller and smaller the farther they got away from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren looked at his hand and smiled "I've never had a friend before, never mind a best friend.” Eren admitted shyly. “I guess I just assumed you saw me as a staff member… I don't think I deserve the privilege of being your friend… I haven't done anything to deserve it."

 

“Eren…” Levi started, unsure how to go about what he was planning to say next. “A friend… It is not something that you need to do something big to get.” He began hesitantly. “You don’t need some grand reason to become friends with someone if you talk to someone, and you both get along and have fun, that enough is already a ground to build a friendship,” Levi explained. “I might have not known you, but I had liked you from the moment I saw you, and when I talked to you, I liked you even more,” Levi said gently. “Even back then, I had already wanted to be friends with you and spend time with you.” 

 

Eren looked up at him with a faint blush on his cheeks "W- Wow...thank you, sir..." Eren had gotten used to calling Levi 'Sir' outside of their bedrooms. He smiled a little and looked out the window.

 

“You’re welcome, Eren,” Levi replied with an amused chuckle. 

 

After that, a comfortable silence took over the carriage, only broken when they had arrived and the carriage stopped at their destination, the driver opening the doors for them respectfully and watched as they exited the carriage and entered the shelter before driving off.

 

Eren walked in front of Levi and informed the man whom they had run the shelter that Levi had arrived, before holding the door open for the young prince.   
  
Inside the shelter, some members of staff came to greet him, and so did some of the residents.

 

Levi smiled lovingly as some of the children that had to live at the shelter ran up to them and hugged their knees. He was glad he was able to provide a safer and healthier environment for these children to grow up safely and get to be children.

 

After playing with the children for a while and talking with the adult residents of the shelter, Levi and Eren were led by the staff into the caretaker’s office where they would be discussing their next plan of action and the possibility of opening other shelters in this town and all around the country.

 

As usual, Eren stayed quiet for most of the visit. He had learned his place early on and knew that people only wanted to know the prince but he was fine with that. He wasn't lonely so he had no reason to be spoken to. 

 

Levi had tried to get the staff and nobility to be respectful towards Eren early on, but Eren had stopped him, telling him that he didn’t care whether those people like and spoke to him or not. He remembered some dates so that he could remind Levi later of them later if necessary. 

 

The whole meeting only took an hour, after confirming that everything was fine at that shelter and deciding on where to open the next one and when they left the shelter and got on the carriage that had already been waiting for them there. 

 

When they were seated in the carriage and it had taken off in the direction of the ration center, Levi sighed. “It still bothers me how those people are treating you.” He pouted, crossing his arms against his chest and staring out of the window as he sulked.

 

Eren looked over and smiled "I've already told you that I don't mind... I’m not an important one...You made all this possible and I just did my job... You speak to me so I'm not lonely, and I never will be."

 

“While I’m happy you think so highly of me, I don’t like how you think so lowly of yourself. Everyone is important, Eren.” Levi reminded gruffly. “It’s not about who did what and what you did or didn’t do, looking down on people is wrong,” Levi said. “And they have been doing that to you non-stop. Everyone deserves to be respected and treated with kindness unless they disrespect others or treat them badly. Remember that very well.” He said with finality, the conversation ending as the carriage stopped and let them out at the front door of the center.

 

Eren nodded and held the front door open for Levi. Secretly, Eren did want to do something to help, so he had been sharing his pay with the old woman that once helped him. As she was not homeless and did earn money, she didn't qualify for the shelter, but Eren still wanted to help her. 

 

Eren had often told the woman that if she visits the center, she can get everything she needs but she had told him that she wouldn't receive charity from anyone except Eren, and despite not understanding why she wouldn’t accept the help of others, he had let her do as she pleased with a sigh. 

 

They entered the center and were met by the couple running it, two women named Ymir and Historia whom Levi had met a week after he had taken Eren in and become fast friends with. He had known for sure that Historia and Ymir would take care of the place and didn’t hesitate to assign them to run it when it was completed. 

 

The ration center was doing great, supplying the local poor with enough food to feed their families. It had also attracted quite a few volunteers.

 

The center also received donations as well in the form of money, old clothes, toys, pillow, blanket and anything that people were able to whenever they were able to spare any. It made Levi proud and happy that so many of his people felt compassion and were willing to spare whatever they could to help those in need. 

 

Eren and Levi were led to the office Ymir and Historia used the two women themselves where they were showed documents of the things that had been given away, the new donations that had come in, and the new volunteers that had started working there. 

 

Satisfied by what he had seen, Levi talked with them for a while longer before bidding them farewell and leaving the center. 

 

As the visit to the center been the last thing on their agenda today, they could finally head home for the day. With a sigh, Levi got into the carriage slumped over slightly, letting out a small groan then sighing in relief when the carriage moved and they started making their way back home.

 

Things had been really hectic lately and had just begun to calm down, which is something Levi was glad for. 

 

He was both tired and hungry and was glad that he could finally rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, kudos and comment if you like the story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just finished writing the last chapter for this fic :d 
> 
> If you wish to contact me, you can find me on tumblr riren-love.tumblr.com

Levi rushed as he, Hanji, Erwin, Mike, Ymir, and Historia flitted around the room, rushing to prepare everything before Eren got there, Levi cursing as he stubbed his little toe against the leg of the table once he had set everything down on it. 

 

The reason why all of them were in such a frenzy is that they had found out while hanging out on the previous day, which was March 29th, that Eren’s birthday is on March 30, which would be the next day.

 

Which led to them running around in panic while secretly preparing a birthday party and presents for Eren. 

 

Levi doesn’t get why he had never asked Eren when his birthday was or why doing so had skipped his mind, but whatever the reason to that might have been, he was regretting it now as he and his friends ran from one corner of the room to another hanging up the last of the decoration they had prepared.

 

Thankfully, all of them were efficient and so they were able to prepare for a party and get presents on such a short notice. 

 

They wouldn’t have been able to forgive themselves if they hadn’t been able to prepare something for Eren’s 17th birthday.

 

The first birthday he would be spending with them.

* * *

 

 

Eren was confused when Levi told him to go have a walk for a few hours. As far as he knew, it was a Wednesday and should be working, not having a break   
  
The brunette didn't get why birthdays were such big deals. You were just getting older with no gain. He was excited to spend it with Levi and his friends but he didn't expect anything apart from a 'Happy birthday' but seen as he hadn't heard those words in years, he couldn't wait.   
  
Eren had been wandering for about 4 hours and got tired so began walking back.

When he reached the door to Levi’s room, he knocked before pushing the door open, squeaking when he found himself pulled in a hug so tight, he had a hard time breathing. 

“Let him go, Hanji.” Levi snapped, hastily pulling Hanji off a shocked and wide-eyed Eren. 

“What are you saying, Levi!” Hanji whined, their voice high pitched and loud. “How can you expect me not to hug our precious birthday boy?” They asked, staring at Levi incredulously. 

Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji’s antics. “There is a difference between hugging someone and knocking the air out of them, Hanji.” He chastised matter of factly. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Hanji pouted as they headed to the couch and seated themselves down on it. 

Historia giggled as she approached Eren, hugging him gently before pulling back. “Happy birthday, Eren.” She said, smiling sweetly at the brunet before pulling him towards the table where a cake and all types of sweets, as well as the presents they had prepared for Eren, were laid out. “It was all prepared on a short notice, so we are sorry if it isn’t great.” She said, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger nervously. 

Eren’s eyes opened wide when he saw all the decorations and preparations, his mouth falling open "...I- I really didn't need all of this… I don't deserve any of this."

“Oh, shush.” Historia smacked his arm lightly. “It’s high time you understand that that isn’t true, that you deserve nice things to happen to you.” She said firmly, wagging her finger at Eren as she spoke.

Eren felt his eyes grow teary. He didn’t think anyone would ever do something so nice for him, never thought he could ever be this happy before. 

He sniffled once before giving Historia a wobbly smile. “This is one of the nicest things that has ever happened to me.” He said honestly.

Eren’s attention was pulled away from Historia as turned his head to the left at the sound of footsteps approaching him, and he smiled when he saw it was Ymir, Erwin, Mike, and Levi. “Happy birthday, Eren.” They said sincerely, pulling Eren into a huge hug one at a time. 

“Thank you,” Eren mumbled happily, hugging each of them back, laughing when they all then surrounded him in a group hug. 

“You’re welcome.” They replied with wide grins on their faces before pulling Eren and sitting down around the table, Historia grabbing a knife and cutting the cake carefully, plating it before handing them out, making sure each of them had a slice. 

Hanji pushed the presents they had prepared closer to Eren, while Ymir poured them drinks and handed the cups out, before lifting her own eagerly in a toast. “For our birthday boy, Eren Yeager! Cheers!” 

“Cheers!” Everyone joined in on the toast with laughter in their voices.

Eren laughed and took a sip of the drink "I can't thank you enough. I'm so glad that I got to meet you all, I don't know how I ever lived without you." He smiled warmly at them all but let his eyes fall on Levi "Thank you for everything."

“You don’t need to thank us,” Levi said softly, receiving nods of agreement from the others. “We are happy we are able to do these kinds of things for you. Nothing makes us happier than making someone dear to us happy.” 

“He is right, you know.” Erwin agreed, fully turning his gaze towards Eren. 

“You’re a friend, one of us now.” Historia chimed in. “Of course we will try our best to be there when you need us and celebrate your happiness with you whenever we can.” 

“You better get used to it,” Ymir said, winking at Eren as Mike nodded in agreement, and Hanji hugged him tight, dropping a sloppy kiss on his cheek and making him giggle. 

When Hanji suddenly stood up and broke into the happy birthday song, they all joined in, each grabbing the present they had gotten for Eren from the pile and handing it to him when the song was over.

Eren accepted the presents, opening the one he had received from Historia first, and gasped as he saw an expensive looking handmade handkerchief with his name embroidered in the corner in cursive. “Historia…” He started nervously.

“Don’t.” She said firmly. “This is a present from me to you, and I hope you will accept it without guilt.”

Eren let out a sigh before giving Historia a grateful nod. “I’ll use it with care.” He said simply before folding the handkerchief and putting it in his vest’s front pocket.

Next was Ymir’s present which upon opening had him letting out a whine of Ymir’s name. “This is too much.” He said, referring to the gold key necklace currently sitting innocently in his palm.

“It’s not as expensive as you seem to be thinking.” She replied simply, dismissing his concern. “Besides,” She began. “It would be good to own valuable jewelry in case of emergency.” 

Not finding anything to argue back with, he murmured out his gratitude before pulling the necklace on, taking what he knew to be Hanji’s present and opening it once the necklace was resting safely against his chest and smiled as he took Hanji’s present out. 

In his hands sat a novel book with a blue cover and golden decorations, the title of which was spelled in big, cursive lettering. Fairytale Collection, it said. 

“I heard from Levi that you’ve been getting better at reading,” Hanji began. “And after thinking for a while about what to get you, I figured a book to enjoy would be a good idea,” Hanji said sheepishly. 

“I love it,” Eren assured. “Thank you, Hanji. I’ll make sure to read some of it before going to bed tonight.”

Next was Mike’s present which had Eren smiling when he took it out. “I heard from Levi that you really liked it,” Mike said in way of explanation. 

“Yes, I do,” Eren replied as he held two tins of tea, one in each hand. “Thank you, Mike.” 

Mike nodded in acknowledgment, breathing out a subtle sigh of relief that he had picked a good present. 

Next was Erwin’s present. “I had a similar idea to Ymir’s.” He admitted as Eren opened his present and gasped at the beautiful gold brooch of two overlapping that lay in the box. 

“Erwin…” Eren began, his voice filled with awe as he ran his fingers gently over the white and blue jewels adorning the wings. “It’s beautiful…” He said finally after trying to produce any other words had failed.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Erwin replied with a sincere smile on his chiseled face. 

The last present to open was Levi’s which Eren opened with careful fingers. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside the box. He turned his gaze towards Levi, his eyes filled with confusion. 

“Sometimes balls are held,” Levi began. “And being a prince, I have to attend them regardless of whether I like it or not.” He explains. “And since you are my aide, you will have to attend them with me. I figured it would be good to have at least one of these.” He says, nodding towards the box in Eren’s hands.

Eren turned his attention back to the contents of the box, running his fingers over the fabric of one of the pieces. 

Inside the box was a regal looking outfit with a tie the same color as his eyes and a pair of back leather shoes. 

Eren stared at the outfit in awe for a while before turning back to Levi with a grateful and soft smile. “Thank you, Levi.” He said, earning a satisfied nod from Levi.

Once all the presents were opened, they went back to eating the sweets prepared and drinking, and by the time the party ended and everyone went home, all the food and drinks were gone. 

When Eren fell asleep later that night, it was with a small relaxed smile on his face and the book gifted to him by Hanji laying next to his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the fic, remember to kudos and comment.


	11. Chapter 11

A few months later, Eren found himself knocking politely on Levi’s door and before walking in, not bothering to wait to be let in. 

 

Winter had passed and spring had arrived two weeks ago and was in full swing now, trees previously barren were full with leaves and flowers, some already beginning to grow fruits, flower bushes were in full bloom as, and the birds have returned to the lands after their long absence, filling the air with their cheerful chirps.  

 

"Levi, I have news for you," Eren said looking quite nervous and was holding tightly onto a sheet of paper.

 

Levi turned his attention from the paperwork he had been working on and to Eren who was fidgeting nervously in the middle of his room. “News?” Levi asked curiously. “What is it?”

 

"It's your mother, the queen… I’m afraid that she's become very ill, and she wishes to see you." Eren nodded to the sheet of paper he held in his hand.

 

Levi’s breath hitches as he gets out of his seat and approaches Eren, taking the paper from him and scanning his eyes over it. “Where is she right now?” He asks, swallowing drily, his heart beating so fast as if it were attempting to jump out of his chest.

 

"She's in the hospital wing, sir" Eren hung his head. He felt guilty but he didn't know why it was that’s why he addressed Levi so formally.

 

Levi rushed out of the room the moment he heard where his mother was to pay her a visit, his heart heavy in his chest.

 

Eren Sniffled softly but quickly followed him. Even in the palace, he had to follow Levi everywhere. In the hospital wing, Kuchel lay sickly on the bed while Pixis held her hand.

 

“What happened?” Levi asked his father frantically. “She was fine just yesterday...”  He murmured softly. “What is she sick with?” Levi asked warily.

 

Pixis looked at him "She was fine but got worse through the night… She collapsed this morning… The doctors haven't found the cause yet." The sadness was clear in his voice.

 

“I see…” Levi replied simply as he walked to the other side of the bed and held onto his mother’s free hand and laid a kiss on the back of her hand. “She is going to be okay though, right?” Levi looked at his father hopefully. As much as he hated the things his father and mother did and believed in, he didn’t really want them dead, they were his parents, after all, he would prefer them changing over their death any day.

 

Pixis' eyes filled with tears "I don't know son… I wish I knew but because the doctors don't know what's wrong, they can't predict anything.”

 

“Unfortunately I have to go now,” Levi started as he left his mother’s bedside. “Please send a word to me when you find out how she is and what she has,” Levi told his father before leaving the hospital wing and heading back to his room, Eren following right behind him.

 

Eren didn't really know what had happened as he was standing by the door the entire time, but he followed Levi as that was his duty.

 

Levi threw himself on the sofa with a sigh, closing his eyes and throwing his arm to cover them, feeling tired, nervous and worried all at once and not knowing what to do to ease any of it.

 

Eren stood in the doorway "...Would you like me to get you some tea? Tea always calms you down." He said hesitantly. He didn't know what to do in this situation as no one helped him when his parents died.

 

Levi startled at hearing Eren’s voice, he had forgotten for a minute that the brunet was there. “Ah, yes, please.” Levi murmured softly, looking at Eren with eyes filled with gratitude. 

 

Eren nodded "I won't be long, sir" He turned and left the room. At this point, Levi knew that Eren only called him sir in front of other people and when he doesn't know what to do. A few minutes later, Eren returned with a cup of tea on a tray as well as some cookies.

 

“Thank you,” Levi muttered with a sigh, lifting the cup off the tray by the rip and taking a careful sip of the scalding tea, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh once he swallowed, the liquid warming him up on the way down. He opened his eyes then turned his attention to Eren with a raised brown. “What are you still standing for? Sit down.”

 

Eren hesitated and nodded before Shakily sitting and placing the tray beside Levi. He looked at his hands "How are you feeling?"

 

“I’m well,” Levi replied, taking another sip of his tea and motioning for Eren to have some cookies. “Worried about mother and a little tired, but other than that, I’m fine.” He said honestly. “What about you?” Levi asked. “How are you doing now?”

 

"I'm okay, I can't complain." He nodded "I've got nothing to complain about, my life is nearly perfect." He smiled a little and blushed softly.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Levi replied with a smile. “You have your lessons been going? Learned anything new today?” Levi asked curiously.

 

"Um… I’m halfway through reading a book. I read it a little bit before I go to sleep. I write down the words I can't read or don't understand and my tutor explains them in the morning." He smiled.

 

“Is your tutor treating you well like he should?” Levi asks seriously. “If not, I can always fire him like I did the previous two,” Levi promises, his expression darkening at the reminded of Eren’s previous tutors. 

 

It still made his blood boil with rage everytime he remembered how those two assholes had treated his friend. He takes a deep calming breath as he recalls that there was no point thinking about the two dick munchers and exhales it loudly. When the found out that they had been tormenting Eren, he had made sure they had gotten what was coming for them.

 

Eren quickly nodded so that levis dark expression would disappear "Yes he's treating me very well and he's very kind… He smiles a lot, I like it."

 

“That’s good to hear,” Levi replied, letting out a sigh of relief. “Oh, about the private garden I told you about the other day, the one you had heard of and wanted to see…” Levi started slowly. “I was able to arrange for us to visit it in a few days,” Levi said, his gaze locked on Eren from the corner of his eyes, taking a sip of his tea, his lips curving into a smile hidden by the rim of his teacup as he waited patiently for the excited reaction he knew was coming.

 

Eren gasped and grinned "Oh that sounds amazing. Aren't you bringing anyone else?"

 

“I was thinking only the two of us, but if you want to, I can see if Hanji and Erwin have time on that day and ask them to come along?” Levi suggested.

 

"I-I'm fine, I just thought you might have wanted someone better than me to come along, it seems kind of special." He nodded and smiled softly. Though his self-esteem had gotten better, it wasn't great.

 

“Eren…” Levi starts, his brows furrowing. “I thought we had already established that the wasn’t anyone ‘better than you’ as you put it.” Levi chastises, crossing his arms against his chest as his gaze locks with Eren’s head on. “It is special, but there is no one I would rather go there with other than you,” Levi says, his eyes and tone softening. “So, have some more self-confidence, please.” 

 

"I'm sorry… I’ll try harder next time… I’ve never needed self-confidence… My parents… They always told me that there are people better than me out there and that if I come in contact with them, I need to know my place..."

 

Levi stares at Eren quietly, mulling over his words for a moment. “I don’t know with what intentions your parents told you that, exactly…” He begins slowly. “But they aren’t fully right.” He states. “Just like there are people out there who are worse than you, there are bound to be some who are better than you as well,” Levi explains carefully. “But that doesn’t mean that you are bad or not just as important as them.” He reminds Eren. “So, it’s okay to have confidence in yourself and strive to be happy,” Levi tells firmly. “You deserve to be happy, Eren. I’ve known that since the moment I met you.” Levi says, a small soft smile at his face as he gazes at his friend fondly.

 

Eren smiled "I never said I wasn't happy… I’ve never been happier being here… I’m warm, clean, well fed, I get a bed every night, I have you as a friend, I'm learning to read and I'm making money… My life is amazing"

 

“You’re worth it,” Levi replies. “You’re worth all of those things. I wish you would remember that.” He says finally, turning his attention back to his tea and allowing Eren to think over his words. He said what he needed to, now all he can do is wait and hope for Eren to accept and believe what he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update.

Eren packed a bag filled with all sort of things that Levi may need. As an advisor, he always had to be prepared. He was grinning as he walked beside Levi to the carriage and opening the door for the prince.

 

Eren’s excitement was so contagious, Levi found himself smiling as he got into the carriage. He chuckled at the way Eren seemed to vibrate with excitement as he took a seat next to Levi and Levi knew he had made the right decision in arranging for them to visit the garden. 

 

He quietly watched Eren as the carriage took off, proud of himself and feeling like he had accomplished something amazing. He loved it whenever he did something that made Eren happy, especially when it was this obvious. 

 

Eren grinned and looked at Levi "I've never been to a garden before? Will it be pretty? It sounds like it will be. I asked my tutor and he said that it's filled with pretty flowers and trees." He was talking more because he was excited. Eren looked like a mix between a child and a small puppy.

 

Levi smiled with amusement. “If you’re a person who likes nature, yes it will be.” He replied. “Your tutor would be correct,” Levi said. “There is a big water fountain there too which is always visited by ducks and other birds.” 

 

Eren grinned "I love birds! They're so cute and I love their noises and they're just so free and happy" He laughed softly and looked out the window. 

 

Levi smirked in satisfaction. “That’s good to hear.” He said. “There tends to be a lot of them around this time of the year.” 

 

Eren smiled and nodded "I wanna see them, but of course, I won't stop doing my job."

 

“While I’m glad that you are so diligent about work.” Levi huffed. “It’s uncalled for as today there is no work.” He said simply. “This is just two friends taking a break from work and hanging out, which is why there are guards coming with us today to guard us” He reminded. “So be at ease and have fun.”

 

Oh...I don't know if I'll be able to not work, I'm used to it now" He smiled "Please remind me to stop if I start bothering you."

 

Before Levi could respond, the carriage was coming to a stop and the door opening to let them out. They both exited the carriage excitedly and tried to contain themselves and not run like little children into the garden.

 

Eren smiled and looked around. He was amazed before he'd even gone inside.

 

In his excitement to see Eren’s face light up with happiness, Levi took hold of Eren’s hand and ran into the garden, not caring about his station or how his actions made them appear like excited kids. He just wanted to see Eren happy and spend time with his friend, that was all he cared about at that moment.

 

Eren grinned when he ran in with Levi, laughing excitedly and looking around "It's so beautiful!" The light sparkled in his ocean green eyes.

 

Levi grins in response. “Isn’t it?” He asks, not actually expecting an answer to the question. “We need to walk for a little bit before we see the fountain.” He says by way of explanation as he begins slowly coaxing Eren in the direction of the fountain. “The garden is beautiful as it is already,” He begins. “But the fountain itself is also a sight to behold.”

  
Eren smiled and followed. "Is it? Then I can't wait." He exclaimed in an excited tone "So what do friends do and talk about?"

 

“Nothing specific,” Levi replies, mulling over the question thoughtfully. “Usually about how their days went, their interests, their friends, new things they’ve tried… Everything and anything, really.”

 

"Okay… Well… My day is going really well because I've been able to spend it with you." Eren smiled and nodded.

 

“Glad to hear that,” Levi said with a soft laugh. “It’s the same for me.” He agreed, bringing them to a stop once they stood in front of the fountain, his eyes sparkling as he waited for Eren’s reaction.

 

Eren stood and stared at the beautifully carved stone, with water like see-through liquid crystal, dancing in the air before filling the shallow bowl. He looked amazed, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

“What do you think?” Levi asked, his voice a soft murmur and his now bright gray eyes never leaving Eren’s face. “Does it live up to your expectations?” He asked, his tone still gentle as he spoke to the awed brunet. “Is it everything you thought it would be?”

 

Eren’s mouth formed a small smile and he nodded quickly "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen" He looked over at Levi and giggled softly.

 

Levi’s lips curve into a smile. “Well,” He begins, wrapping his fingers around Eren’s wrist. “Let’s get closer.” He says as he pulls Eren closer to the fountain, stopping once they were close enough and putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a pouch. “I’ve brought some bird feed with me that we can try throwing to the birds for them to eat.” He says, waving the pouch once before opening it and handing it to Eren.

 

Eren blushed and smiled and sat down on a small bench, close to Levi. He threw some feed on the floor and giggled when birds came over to feed "Levi, look at them all."

 

“I know,” Levi replied with a laugh, Eren’s contagious happiness and excitement seeping into him. “They are freaking adorable, happily chasing the food.” Levi comments, his voice filled with amusement and barely held back laughter.

 

Eren laughed and clapped his hands happily "This is so much fun!" He smiled at Levi and blushed.

 

Levi hummed. “I guess you won’t mind if we come back here again then.” He says conversationally. “We could even bring our friends with us next time.”

 

Eren’s face brightened even more as if it hadn’t already been bright enough. “Yes!” He exclaimed happily, giving Levi the widest grin he has ever worn. 

 

Eren was already looking forward to hanging out with all of their friends here. 


	13. Chapter 13

Eren nodded a little "Yeah… Maybe" He smiled. He didn't really want that, as much as he loved Hanji’s and Erwin's company, he'd rather it just him and Levi. Suddenly, a guard ran over to Levi with a horrified and panicked expression on his face "Sir, it’s your mother." The guard informed frantically, his words barely understandable with the speed he got them out at. 

 

“What is it about my mother?” Levi asked his pleasant expression from earlier disappearing and replaced with serious eyes and a mouth downturned into a grim frown. His hands formed into fists, tightening until his nails dug into the skin of his palms. “What happened to my mother?” He asked, his gaze never leaving the guard’s form as the guard caught his breath.

 

"You need to come quick.” The guard panted heavily. “...She has gotten worse... T- The doctor doesn't know how long she has left..." 

 

Levi took off in the direction of the carriage before he had even finished hearing everything the guard had to say. He boarded the carriage, his heart hammering in his chest and only relaxing slightly when he noticed Eren quietly board the carriage and seat himself next to him. 

 

Eren looked very worried and he stared at his hands. He didn't want to say anything in case he made things worse for everyone. 

 

He wondered how he could comfort and encourage his friend during these tough times. Eren had never had friends before, so he didn’t know how to be there for or encourage someone. 

 

He wondered if Levi even wanted to be encouraged right now, maybe the raven-haired man preferred peace and quiet when faced with unpleasant situations and emotions. 

 

_'I would need to give it a try though.'_  Eren thought, his eyes filled with determination. As scary as the thought might be to do so, he couldn’t let Levi be sad and stressed without trying to be there for him, without even offering to be there for him. 

 

Eren glanced at the raven before reaching out and holding his hand "Levi… No matter what happens… You will always have people around you who love you and who care for you. Hanji, Erwin, and the others are like family."

 

Levi stared at Eren with hazy eyes and took a shuddering breath. “Okay.” He replied, taking a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before slowly letting it out. “Okay.” He repeated this time when his eyes met Eren’s own, the haze was gone and they were much clearer. Levi gave Eren a small smile filled with gratitude. “Thank you.” He murmured softly, taking Eren’s hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

 

Eren’s hand stayed in his throughout the carriage ride and up until they entered the sick queen’s room in the hospital wing.

 

Pixis was crying but stopped as Levi walked in, not wanting to give away that he was crying. He sniffled softly "Come here, son" Eren waited by the door again, learning his place in front of the queen.

 

“How bad is it?” Levi asked, his voice wobbling slightly as he approached the bed his mother laid in warily, his heart squeezing at the sight of her. She was so pale, her skin appeared to be turning blue, prominent dark bags under her eyes, and her lips dry and chapped, as if they hadn’t been touched by a drop of water in days. 

 

Pixis nodded and looked down at Kuchel "She's… Not going to get better, Levi… I’m sorry, her body is dying… There’s nothing more the doctors can do...."

 

Levi balked at his father’s words. “Dying?” He repeated, the word coming out in a shocked and barely heard whisper. “What do you mean ‘dying?” He asked incredulously. “What is even wrong with her? She was fine just a few days ago!” He yelled, eyes glassy with unshed tears, his mind battling to grasp and deny his father’s words. 

 

"Levi, don't shout at me. Your mother has a rare disease that has no name yet…” Pixis explained. “Her organs are failing and we can't give her anything to stop it…” Pixis’ voice cracked around the admission. “So I'll stay with her... " He said, turning his gaze back towards his dying wife. “Until she departs from this world, I’ll stay with her.” 

 

Levi watched as Pixis lovingly stroked Kuchel’s pale face, words refusing to form in his mouth and unsure how to react to the news but feeling his heart grow heavier by the second. Not able to handle the news, Levi rushes out of the room. 

 

Eren gasped when Levi ran out of the room and decided to run after him "L- Levi! Please wait up!"

 

Levi had run all the way to his room and dropped himself on the couch, his head held in his hands and his fingers grasping tightly on his raven locks as he tried to calm himself down.

 

Eren went over to where Levi was seated and knelt beside the couch, his gaze locked on Levi and pulled the grieving into a hug "You're going to be okay… I’m here for you, Levi"

 

After a moment of stillness, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren in return. “She is dying, Eren.” He sniffled out. “We didn’t really get along much, and as much as I disagree with the way to rule, but I never wanted her to die.” He explained, his voice weak and cracking around each word that left his lips.

 

"I know she is… That’s why you should be with her, talking to her. I'm she knows that you love her, and I'm sure she loves you more than anything." He gently rubbed the raven’s back in circles, as a way to comfort him.

 

“I’m not sure I can be around her right now,” Levi admitted as his grasp on Eren’s shirt tightening. “I don’t know how to act around her right now.” He explained. “How do people usually deal with the impending death of loved ones?” Levi asked, gritting his teeth and burying his head in Eren’s shoulder. “This hurts too much…” 

 

Eren held him close "I- I don't know...I didn't have to go through this…”  Eren admitted. “My parents were murdered so I didn't have to see them like this." He gave in way of explanation when Levi had looked at him with confusion.

 

Levi blinked rapidly, shocked by the revelation. “I’m pretty sure that’s even worse than having your loved ones die due to an illness.” He huffed as he returned his head to lay it on Eren’s shoulder.

 

"Is it?” Eren murmured thoughtfully. “... I would have said the illness is worse… Because I didn't have to say goodbye… I don't think your father wants to be alone..."

 

Levi nodded. “Just a bit longer.” He murmured hopefully. “Can we stay here for just a little while longer?” He asked, his hopeful gaze meeting Eren’s own unflinchingly. 

 

Eren nodded "Yes, of course. I'm here for you" He hugged Levi tightly and held his hand. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, Levi had finally calmed down enough to head back to his mother’s hospital room with Eren in tow. 

 

Levi sat down in a chair next to his mother’s bed, taking hold of her free hand as he turned his gaze towards his father. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted.” He murmured, giving his mother’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

Pixis shook his head "No… I understand… I wanted to run away too, but I knew I couldn't… She talked about you all the time."

 

“Is that so…” Levi responded back, unsure what else to say as his expression twisted with the agony he felt. 

 

Pixis just sighed and kissed his wife's head. Eren who had just been standing to the side the whole time teared up watching all of this happen.

 

“When are we going to announce this?” Levi asks, his gaze trained on his mother’s sickly form.

 

"...A few days after she's gone… So that we have a chance to mourn her in peace..."

 

Levi nodded in agreement to his father’s words. As much as he hated that they even had to talk about this, they both know it’s necessary. As royalty, they were constantly in the citizen’s view and they couldn’t _not_ relay such news to the public.

 

Pixis sighed "Levi… you’re gonna be king soon… Do you know what your responsibilities are?"

 

“My duty is to ensure my people are living peacefully, have food to eat and not needing for anything,” Levi responded firmly, his soft gaze leaving his mothers' still form for a moment to land on the form of his hunched and grieving father before returning to the sickly queen.

 

"Do you know how to fill and file reports and make decisions that change millions of lives?"

 

“Of course I do,” Levi replied. “I’ve been taught those things since young,” He reminded. “A lot of things will be changing from the way they are now.” 

 

"Well, I won't be around to see it so do what you want." He sighed and shakily kissed his wife's cold hand. 

 

“Are you retiring?” Levi asked, his mouth twisting downwards and his head tilting curiously in response to his father’s statement.

 

"No...i wasn't planning it… I was talking about when I'm dead… I don't know what I'm going to do without your mother."

 

“Better yourself as a king and a person,” Levi said matter of factly. “You’ve been lazy and negligent for too long, taking your position for granted” He reminded. “It’s about time you take your duties seriously.”

 

"I do take them seriously. It’s impossible to feed and house millions of people with no problems Levi. I know about your secret shelters and that's great but you can't think that this is the solution to everything"

 

“No, you don’t take them seriously.” Levi threw back. “I don’t think the shelters would be a solution to all the poverty, but they are a step in the right direction,” Levi stated firmly. “One that has been long overdue if you ask me.” He muttered darkly. “As for feeding and housing a million people,” Levi began. “It is very much possible. Right now, I can think of at least 3 ways to get that started, and I know if I thought about it a little bit longer, I would have many more ways.”

 

"I have other things to think about too, Levi. When you're king, your pretty servant over there will have to deal with this and you"

 

“What could be more important than the safety and happiness of your people?” Levi growled, his head turning to glare at his father. “If you have the time to throw parties for you and your noble friends, you certainly could take a moment out of your oh so busy schedule to ensure your people aren’t starving, living on the streets, or dying due to being unable to afford healthcare.” Levi rebutted. “And Eren isn’t my servant, he is my friend, so don’t you dare treat him as if he is beneath you.” Levi hissed. “He deserves better than this,” He started. “Heck, the other workers here deserve better than this as well.”

 

"He is a servant. Does he get paid for his job? Yes? Then he is staff. He is beneath me, and you, as we are royalty, Levi. You're going to own a country when you're older, he'll be lucky to own a house." Pixis looked as angry as Levi.

 

“Being royalty doesn’t make us above the people and workers. Without the people, we wouldn’t exist.” Levi growled, feeling his temper flare. “That idiotic way of thinking is why you are not worthy of being a leader. ” He hissed. “Why don’t you just retire and do us both a favor? If you really think that being royalty makes you more important than Eren, the other workers and the people of this land, then you aren’t worthy of your status.” Levi informed. “This land, the people, they deserve someone who will really care for them, and it’s already been made clear a long time ago that that person isn’t you.”

 

Pixis glared at him and silently stood up, leaving the room. Eren sniffled softly and wiped his eyes

 

Levi took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself down. He turned his head to look at his friend with a gaze filled with concern. “I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Levi apologized sincerely. “Please, don’t take the things he said to heart.”

 

"Why are you so kind? You have no right to be..." He sniffled and looked at Levi.

 

Levi’s expression twisted. “What are you talking about?” He asked, a confused grimace on his face. 

 

Eren sighed "Everything you told your father, you're amazing."

 

“I’m not,” Levi said firmly, making his way to the door and exiting the hospital room. “This is how royalty should’ve been in the first place.” He stated with a sigh as they walked down the corridor that led them out of the hospital wing. “It’s just my parents and most royals and nobles nowadays who are corrupted, getting drunk on their wealth and power and forgetting what their job really is.” 

 

Eren smiled and followed "Well I think that you are amazing. I really do and you're going to be an amazing king"

 

Levi smiled fondly at Eren in response as he opened the door to his room and went in, seating himself on the couch, Eren walking in right after, closing the door before joining Levi on the couch with a smile of his own directed at Levi.


	15. Chapter 15

Pixis had read all the letters from his people and from the government that had arrived over the past four weeks of the queen’s passing. Though he couldn't say he cared all too much for his people, he didn't want a riot to break out. He stood up from his desk and left his room, walked down the long hallway and stopped when he reached Levi’s door, knocking on it.

 

The door opened to reveal Levi’s ‘friend’ as his son had put it. He entered the room and headed straight for his son’s desk, not sparing the servant even a glance as he did so. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Levi to turn his attention from whatever paper he was busy filling and to him.

 

Levi sighed, setting his writing utensil down and lacing his fingers together beneath his chin as he lifted his gaze and stared at his father. “What’s the matter?” He asked impatiently. “In case you failed to notice, I’m kind of busy right now.” 

 

"Yes, I can see you're busy but I need to speak with you on an important matter. Without the servant here" He held a piece of paper in his hand.

 

“Eren is my aide and my friend, not a servant, father.” Levi hissed out, putting emphasis on the word friend as he glared at his father. “Whatever it is that you have to say, he can stay and listen to it.”

 

Pixis rolled his eyes "Fine. I need you to sign this which gives the role and title of the king over to you. I am retiring." He passed the piece of paper which he'd already signed.

 

Levi hums curiously as he takes the paper out of his father’s hand, giving it a cursory glance, confirming its contents to be what his father said they were before setting it down in front of him on his desk and signing it calmly. 

 

Once done, he sets down his feather pen and takes the paper instead, holding it out to his father, a blank expression on his face. “Was there anything else?” Levi asked, gaze meeting the previous king’s gaze head-on.

 

"No. I shall plan your coronation, it will be in a few weeks" He nodded and left the room without another glance at anyone. Eren’s face lit up "You're going to be king!" He exclaimed excitedly "This is amazing!"

 

Levi chuckled at Eren’s excitement. “Yes,” Levi agreed to Eren’s words. “But it also means I will have much more duties and responsibilities and less free time.” 

  
  


Eren’s smile morphed into a serious expression "Then I'll help you as much as I can, and I will take on any new responsibilities that I have to" He nodded, gaze filled with determination.

 

Levi stared at Eren with a gaze filled with fondness and gratitude. “Thank you.” He murmured softly before picking up his pen and going back to filling and filing paperwork. 

 

Eren nodded and continued to stand in the corner, looking out of the window "Would you like a drink?”

 

“Some tea, please,” Levi responded, his hand moving nonstop and gaze never leaving the paper in front of him, line upon line forming words on the paper as his pen scribbled words on to it.

 

Eren nodded and left the room with a small smile and blush on his face.

* * *

 

 

He walked down to the kitchens "Please, could I have a cup of tea and some of the prince's favorite biscuits?"

 

“Right away.” The cook replied, giving Eren a huge grin around a mouthful of bread, almost choking as she attempted to speak with her mouth full.

 

Eren giggled at her antics. “Calm down, Sasha.” He said, gazing at her with eyes filled with amusement. “Swallow first and talk after.”

 

Sasha is a cook that had been hired by Levi in place of the previous cook who had been fired by Levi not long after the queen had passed away for reasons Eren is unaware of.

 

Along with her, a bald funny boy named Connie was hired, Sasha and Connie were like a single package, where one was, the other was there as well. 

 

Sasha and Connie were hired at the same time, Sasha as a cook, and Connie as her helper.

 

Eren found them both quite amusing. When Levi was asleep and he didn't have work to do he'd come down and talk to them.   
  
"You'll never guess what guys, the king is retiring, Levi is going to be king!" Eren delivered the news to them excitedly.

 

“Finally!” Connie yelled excitedly at the same time as Sasha whooped joyfully. “As a king, now Levi and the advisors he will choose once he ascends to the throne could really change things in this country in earnest.” 

 

“Yes,” Sasha sighed dreamily as she set the water-filled tea kettle to boil in the hearth.

 

“It’s been a long time overdue.” Eren agreed solemnly before breaking into a wide grin. 

 

He couldn’t help it, now they can really work towards making this country better, towards making things better for the people.

 

The thought that Eren could help Levi in improving this country filled him with so much joy. He carried the tray with a cup of tea and some biscuits to Levi’s room. “Here you go.” He said as he quietly placed the tray down on the desk. 

 

“Thank you,” Levi said, sending Eren a grateful smile as he reached out for the steaming teacup and grasped it by the rim. He brought the cup up to his face and inhaled the soothing scent of tea, letting out a sigh of contentment before taking a sip, humming in delight as the delicious beverage hit his tongue. He set down the cup before going back to filling and filing paperwork.

 

Eren stood in the corner of the room quietly. He had a big grin across his face.

 

Levi’s hand stopped writing, setting the pen down on the desk before he turned his head towards Eren with an amused smile on his lips. “What is it?” He asked, eyes filled with amusement as they studied Eren. “What is it that has you pretty much vibrating over there?”

 

"I'm just so happy for you. This is an amazing opportunity for you" He grinned "You're going to be king and I get to be a part of your life!"

 

Levi chuckled before taking another sip of tea. “You’re already a part of my life, Eren.” He said honestly, gazing at Eren fondly. “I can’t imagine it being otherwise,” Levi admitted genuinely, his fond gaze never leaving Eren’s form.

 

Eren looked at him and blushed softly. He stared at Levi’s eyes and for the first time, realized how beautiful they were. He stared for too long.

  
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

Levi tilted his head, his mouth pulling down in confusion. He hummed inquiringly, hoping the noise would snap Eren of whatever trance he was in and provide Levi with an explanation as to why he was being stared at so intensely. 

 

Eren shook his head and looked at him with an expression of shock "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to stare, I don't know what happened"

 

Levi shook his head. “It’s okay.” He assured. “I was just wondering if there was anything wrong, is all.”

 

Eren would always feel grateful to Levi.

 

He had lost the only family he’d had and wound up on the street, starving and sick and growing sicker as the time had passed. 

 

Despite the old woman’s kindness in providing him with some food and whatever money she could spare, it was still rough and o many times he had considered and even come close to committing suicide. 

 

And just on the day he had made the decision to do so, Levi had shown up and showered him with kindness, love, and care. Giving him a place to sleep, food to eat, a job to provide him with income to purchase anything his heart desired, education and friends…

 

Always assuring Eren that he is wanted, loved and cared for whenever Eren’s insecurity flared up…

 

How could Eren not love someone like that?

 

He was glad he hadn’t gone ahead and done it that day, because staying alive allowed him to meet Levi, something Eren couldn’t imagine he would ever regret.

 

Eren smiled a bit "Have you ever loved someone Levi? Loved someone, not your family" He asked softly, gazing at Levi with eyes bright with curiosity.

 

Levi mulled over the question thoughtfully. “I have had crushes before if that’s what you mean,” Levi stated. “And I’m assuming that’s the case since you know by now I have a lot of people I love that are not part of my family but might as well be.”

 

Eren nodded "...I’ve only ever had a crush on one person… I just wanted to talk a bit… That’s all… I'll let you get on with your work now" Eren said hastily. 

 

“Is that so…?” Levi asked curiously. Curious as to what type of person had managed to earn Eren’s romantic affection, even if it had only been a crush. “Do you want to talk about it? I wouldn’t really mind” He promised. “Actually, I’m really curious.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

"We'll, urm… I don't really think I should tell you… Not yet anyway. It’s a recent crush and I'm not sure if it's… Allowed yet.”

 

Levi blinked in confusion. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. Though I am confused by what you said.” He admitted. “Your feelings are your own, Eren. No one gets to take that away from you.” He said firmly. “You’re allowed to have feelings for whomever you want no matter what anyone says.” 

 

"Yes but… I’ll tell you eventually just not yet" Obviously in this time, very few people were gay, so it would have been assumed that Eren had a female crush.

 

As curious as he was, Levi decided to put it aside, not wanting to make Eren uncomfortable or force him to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about, so he just nodded and went back to his paperwork.  

 

Eren nodded and stood in the corner. He stood until his legs started to ache, so he sat down on the floor in the corner.

 

“Eren,” Levi started, tapping his pen against the table. “There are seats here, so why are you sitting on the floor? I thought I’d made it clear that you didn’t need to do that?” 

 

"I don't mind sitting on the floor, it's comfortable and I like it down here" He smiled a goofy grin and laughed softly.

 

“Is that so?” Levi asked, studying Eren’s face to make sure he was telling the truth. Seeing no hint of a lie, Levi shrugged. “Okay, then.” He said, going back to work.

 

Eren nodded, and before he knew it, he was starting to fall asleep, slowly sliding down the wall onto the floor. The brunet had been getting less sleep as he was stressed with work, and now it was catching up to him. 

 

Levi chuckled when he turned to say something to Eren, only to see him asleep on the floor. It was getting late anyway, so it wasn’t surprising that the brunet felt tired, especially with all the work they’ve had lately.

 

He left his desk and approached the sleeping brunet, and after a moment of thought, placed one arm under Eren’s head and the other under his knees and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style, carrying him to his bedroom and setting him down on the bed, covering him up with the blanket before he went to his own room closing the door that connects his and Eren’s room behind him. 

 

Levi changed his clothes speedily before dropping down on his bed with a sigh, multiple weeks worth of exhaustion catching up to him instantly.

 

It was time for him to rest as well. He won’t be getting much of that for a while soon anyway.

* * *

 

 

Eren curled into the blanket, letting out a contented sigh and quietly mumbling out Levi’s name in his sleep. That was who mostly occupied his dreams, especially as of late as he had become more aware of what his own feelings were.

 

Well, not like he really minded having his dreams occupied by Levi.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Eren was stressing getting everything ready. As he was Levi’s closest advisor, it was his job to organize the venue, and guests and just everything. He'd definitely been eating and sleeping less these last few days so he was paler than usual, but he always smiled when with Levi.   
  
Right now, Eren was brushing any dust off Levi’s robe "So...are you excited to become king?"

 

"Yes," Levi replied with a tired murmur. "I'm quite nervous too." He informed with a deep and loud sigh.

 

"I'm sure it will go great… I hope so, or I've failed" He laughed nervously "Well other members of staff here have been telling me that your father has been treating them much kinder lately, that's a good thing" He smiled softly "Okay, I think everything's set. Time to go to the carriage"

 

“That’s good to hear,” Levi commented in regards of his father’s new treatment of the castle’s staff as he got into the carriage where Hanji, Historia, Ymir, Mike, and Erwin were already waiting for them patiently and sat down, Eren sitting down beside him.

 

Eren sat down and smiles at the others. He was nervous, to say the least. He right leg bounced up and down furiously as he stared at his hands. He just wanted everything to be perfect

 

“Calm down, Eren,” Erwin said kindly. “You’re pretty much vibrating with nerves.” He added with a light chuckle.

 

“Yes!” Hanji agreed. “I can almost feel the carriage shaking with how furiously you’re bouncing your leg.” 

 

“Don’t tease him, Hanji.” Historia chided. “This is a big event, one which he played a big part in preparing for. It would be surprising if he wasn’t even a little nervous.” 

 

“I know,” Hanji agreed. “But panicking will get him nowhere. In fact, it might even lead to him being unable to fully enjoy the event as he would be too busy freaking out that something will go wrong.” 

 

“That’s true, but still…” Historia agreed with a sigh of frustration. 

 

Eren smiled a bit "Thanks guys but I just want to make sure that everything is good for Levi… It’s his big day after all"

 

“While that is true,” Levi began gently. “I would still want you to relax and enjoy it as much as possible.” He pointed out. “This is a situation that we just have to put up with, might as well try and make the best out of it.” 

 

Ymir and Mike nodded in agreement with Levi’s words. “Since we have to go through it anyway…” Ymir started with a grin.

 

“We might as well try to enjoy it.” Mike finished with a matching grin of his own.

 

"I'll enjoy if it goes well" The brunette nodded gently. If he nodded too hard he'd go light headed. He looked out the window and yawned softly, pulling up to the Abbey where the coronation was taking place.

 

Levi walked with his head held high as was led in by the guards, Eren and the rest of his friends right behind him. 

 

All of the many guests stood up when Levi walked through. Bowing politely as their knew king entered, even Pixis stood and nodded to his son… Actually feeling quite proud, and his face showed it.

 

Levi only stopped walking when he stood in front of his father who held his crown, which now would be Levi’s in his hands.

 

“Father,” Levi said, nodding in way of greeting, standing in front of his father, and now the previous king with his head held high. 

 

His father only nodded in return before gently placing the crown down on Levi’s head. As they rehearsed, Levi would sit on the throne as the priest would speak and confirm the coronation. Eren watched on from the corner he stood in a lot of corners.

 

After a few words from the priest, Levi was officially named the king of Trostopia. 

 

Once everyone had bowed in acknowledgment of Levi’s ascension to the throne, he got out of his seat and marched out, getting back into the carriage with Eren and his friends as the parade and celebrations officially began.

 

The common folk cheered in the streets as the carriages passed them, calling out for their new king and celebrating what they hoped would be a better life.

 

The royal parade from the Abbey to the palace took a few hours as they took the long road around compared to the one they had taken when heading to the Abbey to accommodate the parade.

 

Eren had organized a large party that Levi didn't know about. He'd made sure to invite lots of ordinary people, people from the shelters so that everyone had the chance to feel like royalty for the night. All of Levi’s friends knew about it, even Pixis but Levi didn't.

 

The party is to be held in the castle’s biggest ballroom where they will celebrate the night away in honor of Levi’s ascension to the throne. 

 

Long tables against the walls and lined with big, beautifully decorated plates filled with all types of foods and fruits from different countries, and cultures and jugs of juices and wines from all around the globe.

 

Eren grinned at Levi and when the carriage stopped at the palace. Eren got out first and held the door open for everyone.

 

Levi raised a curious brow at Eren’s obvious excitement as he got out of the carriage but followed along quietly anyways, silently wondering what was causing his friend to be pretty much happily skipping as they walked through the castle’s enormous gates.

 

"Okay, so you need to greet a few people in the ballroom. Just... Kingly stuff" The goofy grin was still plastered on Eren’s face as two guards opened the heavy wooden doors that lead into the large room. Instantly l the sound of beautiful music and delicious food spread through the palace as the guests looked over and cheered. All of them were normal people or were from the shelters.

 

Levi stared in awe as he entered the ballroom, unsure where to look. He turned his shocked gaze towards Eren, wondering when the young man could’ve possibly prepared all that. “How…?” He stopped, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

 

"I… Had some help…” Eren admitted. “I just wanted your day to be perfect and I know you don't like big parties so I thought… What about if it was a party for you and the people" Eren giggled softly "I hope you enjoy"

 

Levi was still struck with awed silence for a while longer before he managed to shake himself out of it and gave Eren a smile so soft and genuine it was almost physically hurt to form. “Thank you…” He murmured, his tone filled with relief. 

 

It might be weird considering Levi hadn’t known Eren for more than a few months, but he already couldn’t imagine his life without the brunet’s presence in it.

 

As he pulled Eren into a brief hug filled with all the gratitude Eren had filled his heart with ever since he had appeared in his life, he found that he couldn’t bring himself to really mind that.

 

Eren grinned and hugged back instantly. At this point, he knew he loved Levi. More than anything. He would never admit it though because: 

 

  1. Because being gay was usually not accepted, even though the stigma against it has been lessening over the past few years.
  2. Levi was king and Eren a commoner, and he knew that would be easily accepted. Not yet at least. 
  3. He wasn’t sure how to tell Levi about his feelings.
  4. He didn’t know how Levi felt about him and didn’t want to risk finding out if it could possibly destroy their friendship.



And finally, reason number 5:

 

He didn’t have the courage to confess… yet.

 

For now, this was enough, he is happy just being friends.

 

But...

 

Eren hoped that maybe one day he would get the courage to tell Levi how he feels.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters to go.

Unlike Eren’s initial concerns, the coronation, the parade, and the private celebration had all gone well without a hitch, not a single accident occurring. And by the time the celebration had ended, everyone had been stuffed with enough food to go into a small food come.    
  
Some had even begun to fall asleep in the ballroom and Eren had to call guards to escort them and make sure they arrived home safely.   
  


Eren smiled as he helped the maids clean up what left of the party. Levi was talking to his friends so he knew that he'd be fine for the time being. As he swept up some food, he began to think of the day and how much Levi had smiled during it. All he could think was that he was so proud of the raven, for everything he had accomplished.

 

Before long, Eren, Levi, and their group of friends were in Levi’s room, popping in snacks and laughing as they tried to see who could finish their drink the fastest in between games of truth and dare and never have I ever. 

 

Eren laughed with the other’s, joining the merriment. A month ago when they gathered like this, Eren would always be quiet. It’s not that he hadn’t liked them back then, because he certainly did. It’s just that Eren hadn’t been comfortable talking to large groups back then. 

 

Now though, he talked almost as much as they did, joining the conversations and games most of the time. He still had bad days of insecurity sometimes, and during those times Eren laughed like always but was quieter than he usually was. It's not that he didn't like the others, he found them all to be great friends, he just didn't feel that comfortable talking in a large group. He just smiled and listened and joined in with the games.

 

It had taken a while, but with time, he had grown used to having a large circle of friends, and they were something that brought him comfort and joy.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Levi calling his name questioningly. When he lifted his head up, he noticed that they were all looking at him. 

 

“What…?” Apparently, his confusion was quite obvious on his face as he didn’t need to finish his question before he was receiving an answer.

 

“It’s your turn.” Hanji pointed out with a chuckle.

 

Eren smiled and laughed softly "Yes sorry, I forgot, um… Levi, truth or dare" He looked at the other raven and smiled wider, blushing softly.

 

Levi mulled that over for a moment before shrugging. “Dare, I guess.” He decided in the end as he took a sip of his drink. 

  
Eren had thought of everything he could ask and decided to be a little risky "I dare you to kiss someone in this room" He spoke a bit quieter.

 

Levi frowned at the dare before he shrugged again and then pulled Hanji in and gave them a loud kiss on the cheek, causing them to dissolve into loud giggles. 

 

Eren smiled, still wanting to join in but also not wanting to show his disappointment. It wasn't huge but he just thought it would have been nice is Levi kissed him. The boy shrugged it off and decided to concentrate more on the game as he didn't want to make the others suspicious. 

 

“Who’s turn is it now?” Eren asked with a curious tilt of his head as he accepted the drink Hanji handed him with a grin.

 

Erwin smiled "It's Levi’s. You asked him so it's his turn to ask someone" He took the last drink of his drink and put the glass down.

 

“Let’s see…” Levi hummed thought carefully, trying to figure out what to ask and whom. “Erwin,” He began, catching the blonde’s attention. 

 

“Yes, Levi?” Erwin answered, leaning back and resting against Mike who threw his arm around Erwin’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

 

“Truth or Dare?” 

 

“Truth,” Erwin replied confidently. 

 

Levi grinned his eyes glinting mischievously. “Is that really your real hair or a toupee?”  

 

Erwin rolled his eyes. “It’s real.” He assured as he slightly pulled at the roots.

 

“Bummer,” Levi mumbled with a pout, causing the whole group to dissolve into loud laughter. 

 

Eren laughed too… Not that he knew what a toupee was. He sipped his drink. He wasn't as used to alcohol so drank quite slow, he was enjoying it though. Erwin chuckled "Okay, Hanji, truth or dare?"

 

“Dare,” Hanji replied confidently with a manic grin. “Come on, Erwin.” They pleaded, pretty much vibrating in their seat in excitement over what they would be dared to do. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

Erwin grinned and thought "I dare you....to... Drink some water from the toilet" He just wanted to see her excitement level go down.

 

Hanji blanched and Levi gagged, almost spitting the alcohol he had just swallowed right out. 

 

“That’s fucking disgusting, Erwin.” He scowled, glaring at the blonde with a glare so severe that had Erwin been someone who hadn’t long since grown accustomed to Levi’s death glares, he would have fallen dead on the spot.

 

“I was joking,” Erwin said, raising his hands in front of his chest placatingly. 

 

“You better have been.” Hanji threatened with a grimace. They might not be as big on cleaning as Levi is, but that was way too gross even to them. “So, what’s my actual dare.” 

 

Erwin thought for a while, not sure what to make them do until he looked down and realized they were running out of snacks. 

 

He looked back up at Hanji with a grin on his face. “Go fetch us as many snacks as possible.” He said simply.

 

Hanji scowled before pouting. “That’s it?” 

 

“Yes,” Erwin stated firmly. “I’m not going to make anyone do anything dangerous or anything they are against or makes them uncomfortable even if it’s for a game.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Hanji mumbled with a sigh as they got up and left the room to get more snacks.

 

Eren yawned softly and placed his drink down. Without realizing it, he lay down on the floor and before he knew it, he ended up falling asleep. It had been a busy day for him


	19. Chapter 19

Eren woke up with a groan, covering his eyes from the sunlight streaming through his window as his head throbbed something fierce with a hangover.

 

Once he was sure he could open his eyes without risking blinding himself, he opened them, lifted his head looked around, blinking in momentary confusion when he found himself sleeping on the bed in his own bedroom before dropping his head back onto the pillow with another groan as his head throbbed again. 

 

Someone must’ve moved him to his room at some point after he had fallen asleep during the game as he doesn’t remember going to his room himself.

 

Ere hadn't experienced a hangover before so he curled into his blanket and groaned. However, he knew that now that Levi was king, he couldn't let his duties slip.   
  
The boy carefully climbed out of bed while holding his pounding head, managed to gets dressed for the day and walked into Levi’s room, still holding his head.

 

Only to find a deadly pale-faced Levi awake with glazed eyes wide open and buried in blankets on the bed with seemingly no intention to get up. 

 

“Levi?” Eren began hesitantly, his voice filled with concern. “Are you okay?”

 

Levi groaned. “Too loud, everything is spinning, I feel like I’m going to throw up, why is it so loud?” He rambled, burying his head in the mess of blankets covering his body.

 

Eren started to panic. He rushed to get a glass of water and placed it beside Levi’s bed, he also got a bucket in case the king was going to be sick "Do you need anything, Levi?" Eren had forgotten his own headache at this point, worried for Levi.

 

Despite being parched, Levi drank the water slowly as to not choke or upset his stomach. He let out a loud exhale as he set the now empty glass on his bedside table and shook his head. “No, I’m fine, don’t worry.” He answered honestly. “It’s just a bit of a hangover, I drank much more than I usually do yesterday.”

 

"Hangover… I think I have that just not as bad… I’ll leave you to rest then" He gently tucked Levi into the bed and went back to his own room. He looked back over "Call me if you need anything"

 

Levi nodded and watched as Eren left the room before burying himself back under the blankets with a sigh. Here he was, stuck in bed with a hangover from hell when he could be hanging out with Eren or working.

 

He let out another sigh and closed his eyes with annoyance. So much for it being his first official day as a king.

* * *

 

Eren sat on his bed and didn't know what to do with his time. He'd been so busy planning the coronation the last few weeks, that he hadn't had a day off. Now, he had nothing to do.

Now that he had the free time though, Eren found his mind going in a direction he had been doing his best to stop it from going in.

Namely his feelings for Levi.

He wondered how Levi felt about him, did he feel the same for Eren or did he see him only as a friend? 

If Eren was to confess, would Levi feel happy about it? Would he be angry about it? 

If Levi didn’t feel the same, then that was fine, feelings weren’t something that was forced after all. He only hoped that whenever it was that he gathered the courage to go for it, it wouldn’t ruin things between them. He liked Levi too much for that, even if it was only as friends.

Eren smiled to himself and lay down on his bed. He decided to fantasize about Levi and him being together. Before long, the brunet ended up falling asleep and was out for a few hours.

* * *

 

 

When Levi next woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door four hours later. He groaned as he lifted himself up into a sitting position on the bed. “Come in.” 

 

The door slowly opens to reveal two maids, one with a large tray in her hand. “Sorry, for disturbing your sleep, my lord.” The first maid said. “You and Eren missed breakfast so we decided to bring it up to you.” She explained, apologetically as the second maid walked into the room and set the tray on the table before turning to Levi and bowing politely. 

 

“Oh, no. It’s okay.” Levi assured. “Thank you.”

 

Both maids smiled at Levi. “You’re welcome, my lord.” They said before bowing once and leaving the room. 

 

Once they had left, Levi got out of bed and headed to the bathroom where he took a fast shower, brushed his teeth and dressed in fresh and clean clothes before he exited and headed to the door connecting his bedroom to Eren. 

 

He knocked once and waited, when Eren didn’t come for the door, Levi slowly pushed it open and entered, chuckling when he was met with the adorable sight of Eren cuddling his blanket. 

 

He approached the bed and sat on the edge before he laid his palm on Eren’s shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “Eren?” He called softly, not wishing to startle the sleeping brunet. When that failed to wake the brunet, he went on. “The maids brought up food for us in place of the breakfast we missed.” He murmured softly, hoping the mention of food would rouse the brunet.

 

Eren groaned softly as his eyes flickered open. "Ah, thank you" He sat up and smiled "It's strange being brought food, I usually have that job"

 

Levi chuckled at the remark before shrugging. “Nothing wrong with switching things around once in a while.“ He said with a smile before heading to his room where the food was waiting, Eren following right behind and sitting down next to him on the couch. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go.

Eren’s stomach growled loudly at the sight of the food, earning a small laugh from Levi. “How are you doing now?” Levi asked, grabbing the tea kettle and pouring tea in a mug before handing Eren the mug of steaming hot tea. “Hangover any better?” 

 

"Yes, much better thank you" He took a small sip of the tea and warm smile appeared on his face "How are you feeling, I've been worried about you"

 

“I’m fine,” Levi reassured as he plates the food, splitting it between them equally before handing Eren his portion. ”It was just a hangover, I’m all better after having water and sleeping some more,” he promised as he took his own plate and dug in right away with calm and precise movements.

 

Eren nodded and began to eat "So… You’re king now, you're pretty special" He laughed softly "I guess I have an important job too, I wish I could have told my parents, they would have been so proud of me… And you"

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’m not amazing, really.” He says firmly. “There is nothing amazing about being a king which is a hereditary position that one could get regardless of whether they deserve it or not just because their parent happened to be one.”

 

Eren sighed softly "But you really are amazing. You've done so much and you've helped so many people and changed their lives forever. You’ve saved people. You saved me" Eren ate his last bite of food before getting up. He placed the plate back on the tray and cleaned up a little, making Levi’s bed and such. These were tasks a maid was meant to do but Eren had taken them up.

 

“Speaking of saving people,” Levi began, catching Eren’s attention. “I plan to lower taxes for the common folks and especially those near or below the poverty line and increase them to the rich.” At Eren’s quizzical look, he explained. 

 

“Right now, there is too big of a disparity between the rich and the poor, lowering the taxes for the poor and increasing them for the rich, can lead to the poor having more to eat. The tax money can go into improving the shelters and the ration centers we build, as well as be used to work on improving healthcare and providing education for the people.” He smiled at the how bright Eren’s eyes became at those words and let out a small laugh. “Of course, that’s only one of the many changes that will be made though.” 

 

Eren grinned softly “That really does sound so amazing Levi, I don't know what to say apart from, thank you. If there's anything you need me to do, just tell me and I'll do it right away, I promise" His wide grin then slowly fell into smaller out "...Could I please request one thing? I was wondering if I could go back to my family home one last time, as I have left things there"

 

“Sure,” Levi replied without hesitation. “Tell me when you want to go, and I will prepare for the trip.”

 

Eren smiled and nodded "Anytime you're free, I don't mind. don’t change your plans, I know all your plans so I'll know if you change them" Eren nodded and laughed softly

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. I won’t so don’t worry.” He promised. “In two days, I don’t have anything after twelve in the afternoon, we should be able to go then.” 

 

Eren smiled and nodded "That sounds good. It’s just some family things I want. They should still be there, I hid them and I don't know why anyone would go in there.”

 

“Where did you hide the things?” Levi asked with a curious tilt of his head. “If it’s in the house, then hopefully the place hasn’t been sold yet,” Levi murmured thoughtfully. “Or if it has already been sold, then hopefully whoever bought it hasn’t thrown everything that was there away.” 

 

"Um…” Eren hummed thoughtfully. “I think I buried a box with everything in. I was only 12 so it won't have been great"

 

“So, it’s outside of the house itself?” Levi asked for confirmation. “If that’s the case, it should be fine.”

 

"Yes, I'm done," Levi replied, taking the tea kettle and his still half full teacup and heading to his desk. "Thank you." He called back as he saw Eren carry the tray and leave the room as he sat down.

* * *

 

 

Eren left the room and heading down the stair, daydreaming about Levi as he did so. He found out how bad of an idea that was when he ended up tripping on his own feet and falling down the stairs.

 

Thankfully he was caught by Hanji who happened to be heading up to Levi’s room before he hit the ground. “Woah,” Hanji exclaimed as they steadied him. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Yes, thank you,” Eren replied shakily but gratefully. “Sorry about that.”    
  
“It’s okay.” Hanji chuckled as they let him go once they were sure he was steady. “Be careful though, okay?” They said, ruffling his hair and dropping a kiss on his cheek before heading up the stairs and disappearing around the corner that led to Levi’s room.

 

Eren blushed softly and smiled, walking to the kitchen. He enjoyed Hanji’s kisses, they made him feel cared for and reminded him of his mom. The boy placed the tray in the kitchen before going back up to Levi’s room

 

He had learned not long after meeting Hanji that they were quite affectioned, especially when they had seated him down and had a talk with him about how much affection he was okay with receiving, wanting to make sure he was safe and comfortable.

 

As he grew more and more comfortable around them and his circle of friends, he has been allowing even more affectionate gestures from them and the others, receiving and giving a kiss here and there had started not around a week ago, and sometimes, on the rare occasions where Hanji spent the night, they would sleep in his room and they would lay down in bed cuddling and talking in low hushed voices about random things and giggling as they fell asleep.

 

Eren loved those moments a lot and would always hold them dear to his heart. 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Having just woken up, Levi laid down in bed as he attempted to sober up, and before long, he found himself recalling days long past.

 

Memories of when he had been just a little brat, of when he had just met Hanji and Erwin...

* * *

 

 

_“Levi.” His mother greeted as she walked into the changing room where the tailor and the maid were busy helping Levi try on new clothes, she spared a gaze filled with disgust and distrust towards the workers flitting around the room before returning her gaze to her son._

 

_“Yes, mother?” Levi responded, posing and posturing as he took a look at the new outfit he now sported in the large full body mirror._

 

_“Hanji Zoe of the noble Hanji family and Erwin Smith of the noble Smith family will be coming to pay us a visit today.” His mother informed. “They are around your age and I want you to entertain them while they are here.”_

 

_Levi grimaced at the thought. “Why do I have to entertain them, mother?” He whined. “They aren’t worth my time, I’m much more important than them!” He yelled and then proceeded to pout._

 

_“I know sweety.” Kuchel cooed as she kneeled in front of him and began lovingly ruffling his hair. “But having support is important to being royalty and the Hanji and Smith families are ones of the most important noble families, having their support would be a tremendous help for us.”_

 

_“Do I really have to?” Levi pouted, giving his mother the best pair of puppy dog eyes he could manage._

 

_“Yes, dear,” Kuchel said firmly as she ran her fingers through his soft and smooth raven locks. “It’s important.”_

 

_Levi let out a resigned sigh, his small shoulders slumping with it. “Fine, mother.” Levi huffed. “When will they come?”_

 

_“They are here already, actually.”  Just as his mother had finished that sentence, the double doors opened once again and a noble couple was led into the room. They were followed by a young child of Levi’s age, a bit scruffier then their parents. Their mother sighed "I'm so sorry, Hanji was completely presentable when we left but someone thought it would be a good idea to let her walk on the grass" She glanced at her husband "This is so embarrassing your majesty" Hanji looked over from their parents and saw Levi seated and staring at them from a chair. They smiled and waved excitedly at him._

 

_Levi looked away from them with a haughty huff, his nose high in the air._

 

 _Hanji lowered their hand and rolled their eyes at his behavior. ‘_ _So he was one of those…’_ _They thought with a sigh._

 

_Thankfully, Hanji didn’t have to deal with the awkward atmosphere that had taken over for long as the double doors were opening once again to admit Erwin and his parents in._

 

 _Hanji got along much better with Erwin, as they had actually known each other for a while since they were both noble children and they were at the same level on the hierarchy. By know, they know how the other thought and just how similar their ways of thinking were._ _  
_   
"I don't like the prince,” Hanji admitted. “I smiled and waved at him and he stuck his nose up. My mother told me I have to be polite but even he isn't polite" They sighed frustratedly, a pout occupying their lips.

_“It’s sad.” Erwin agreed. “But with the way his parents are and having no one to challenge the way of thinking they’ve had years to embed in his head, which I’m sure was the case and that they had done just that, I’m not really surprised that he turned out to be worse than his mother and father combined. Though, he doesn’t have to remain like that.”_

 

_“What do you mean?” Hanji asked curiously._

 

_“People can change.” He reminded. “Since his behavior stems from not having proper guidance in his life rather than malice or anything equally as horrible, as long as he receives it and is taught better, he has the potential to change.”_

 

_Hanji’s eyes glittered brightly at the reminded. “Can we be that for him?” Hanji asked excitedly. "The guidance he needs, I mean,"_

 

_“Of course.” Erwin grinned, Hanji’s excitement infectious and getting him just as excited. “Of course, we can. It will require patience though. Will you be able to do that?”_

 

_“Yes!!!” Hanji yelled happily, catching the attention of everyone in the room._

* * *

 

 

Levi snapped out of his memories with a sigh when the sound of a knock resounded in the room.

 

“Come in.” He called, turning his gaze towards the door connecting Eren’s room with his as that is where the knock had come from.

 

The door opened and a fully dressed Eren came in. “It’s time to get ready, Levi.” Eren reminded. “We promised to meet up with the others at the garden at noon. We’ll be late if we don’t leave in an hour at the latest.”

 

“Alright.” Levi agreed as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. “Give me a moment, I’ll get ready right away.”

 

As he bathed, he shook his head to dislodge the last traces of reminiscent.

 

 _‘Things have changed, there was no point in thinking about those old memories. ‘_ Levi reminded himself and let out a sigh. _‘Well, not like he had the time to do that now either.’_ He thought as he stepped out from the tub, dried himself and got dressed.

 

Once he was fully dressed, he exited the bathroom and entered his bedroom where Eren was waiting for him with Levi’s warm winter mantle in his hands, which Levi took from him and put on with a grateful smile.

 

“Are you ready to leave now?” Eren asked with an excited smile, bouncing in place.

 

Levi chuckled at Eren’s excited behavior fondly. “Yes, I’m.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Eren called back, having somehow teleported from next to Levi to the hall outside Levi’s room, causing Levi to have to hold himself back for cracking into full-blown laughter as he exited the room and followed Eren down the hall and outside of the case where the carriage was waiting for them.

 

“You must be really looking forward to this.” He commented as he got in the carriage and sat down next to Eren.

 

“Yes,” Eren admitted easily. “It’s been a while since we’ve all gone and hung out outside of the castle.”

 

“Ah, that’s true.” Levi acknowledged as the carriage took off. “From today on, we will have more time to do those type of things,” Levi reassured with a fond smile, feeling his heart skip a beat when Eren returned it with a bright grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.

When they arrived at the garden, they pretty much ran out of the carriage and into the garden where everyone was already there and waiting for them with Mikasa and Armin, the new addition to their friend group whom they had met and made friends with a few months ago. 

 

Eren still vividly recalled the shock they had experienced when they had met Mikasa as she turned out to be a distant cousin of Levi’s whom neither had known of until she had appeared at the castle one day with her childhood friend, Armin in tow.

 

Eren found himself laughing under his breath as he recalled the expression of pure shock that had shown up on Levi’s face in that throne room when Mikasa had introduced herself as his cousin.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Levi and Mikasa curiously asked at once, with identical expressions of curiosity, causing Eren to break down in loud laughter. 

 

He still couldn’t get over how similar they looked. “Nothing,” Eren said once he had calmed down enough, clearing his throat as his voice cracked around the word when it left his lips. “I just recalled something, is all.” 

 

“Is that so?” They both said simultaneously, almost sending Eren into another laughing fit. 

 

“Yes.” He assured voice strained with his attempt to hold back his laugh.

 

Mikasa and Levi shared a glance before shrugging and sitting down on the picnic blanket they had just laid out.

 

Eren smiled and got the picnic basket he had brought with him, not commenting on the one he saw held in Hanji’s hands even though it made him curious as he opened it up and laid out the food "I’ve been so excited for today. Just to see you all together again" He giggled softly. He was much more comfortable talking within the group now. His self-esteem had also risen, he almost never talks about him not being worthy or deserving of his friends and their affections anymore. 

 

Hanji giggled as they handed the basket they were holding to Erwin and pulled Eren into their arms. “So have I!” They agreed excitedly, rocking with Eren in their arms. “It’s been a while since we’ve hung out, I really missed it.”

 

"Me too, but Levi said that we can do this and go out more often! Won't that be fun?" He grinned and then turned and smiled sweetly at Levi. Over the past few months, he had been building up the confidence to tell him how he felt and his confidence was at an all-time high.

 

Erwin turned to look at Levi with curiosity so Levi explained. “Over the past month, I’ve fired many of the current royal council as they were corrupted and replaced them with competent people who actually cared for the country and its citizens.” He said, earning the attention of the rest of their friends. “With their help, things should proceed more smoothly and Eren and I should have more free time compared to before.”

 

Erwin’s eyes widened before he grinned at Levi and Eren happily, the rest of their friends doing the same. “That’s great!” He congratulated as he pulled them both into a big hug which wound up turning into a large group hug as the rest of their friends joined in.

 

Eren giggled and was almost squished in the middle "So what are we going to do today? Because I'm fine with anything" He smiled at them all "And at some point..” He hesitated before straightening himself up with a determined glint in his eyes. “Levi, could we walk alone?"

 

“Sure, we can,” Levi replied curiously. “But for now…” He grinned at Eren, reaching in one of the baskets Hanji had brought with it and rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the item out and held it out to Eren, his grin softening into a fond smile as he took in the way Eren’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the present Levi was holding out to him. “Happy eighteenth birthday, Eren.” 

 

As if that had been the signal to do so, everyone was taking the present they brought out of the basket and holding it out to Eren with excitedly chirped out birthday wishes to the frozen brunet.

 

Eren couldn’t believe it. He hadn't even remembered his own birthday, and for this family people to remember was amazing. He felt truly special   
  
"Guys…” He began, his voice thick with emotions. “I’m sure that this is too much… I appreciate it but... Oh, I love you all so much" He grinned at them all and politely took Levi’s gift first. Slowly, Eren peeled back the paper to reveal what was inside…

 

And gasped as he took out the item in the box. “Levi…” He murmured as he stared at the painting he had wanted for a while currently held in his hands.

 

“Even though you didn’t say so, I could tell that you liked and wanted it when we saw it at the gallery five months ago.” 

 

“I did.” Eren agreed, grinning and holding the painting to his chest. “Thank you!” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Levi said, a grin just as bright on his face. 

 

He turned to the rest of their friends and happily accepted the presents, happy birthday wishes, kisses, and hugs with smiles, kisses, and hugs of his own. “Thank you, everyone.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” They chimed in unison, happy grins on their faces. 

 

Once it was made sure that Eren had received all his presents, Hanji and the rest began taking the food and sweets out of the baskets and setting the plates on the blanket they were all seated on, the cake set at the center of the blanket and surrounded by all the other foods and drinks.

 

Eren thanked them all for everything they had done. He sat and talked, laughed, ate for hours with them all and he enjoyed every second of it…

 

But he was having an increasingly harder time just ignoring that little voice in the back of his head that kept telling him to just confess to Levi.

 

But maybe he should wait a while, maybe a day or two. Or maybe he was just nervous and should just stop pussyfooting around and go for it later as he had just planned originally. 

 

After all, he won’t really know how Levi feels about him if he never asks, and quite frankly, Eren has had enough of constantly wondering whether his feelings were reciprocated or not, whether he had a chance at something more with Levi or not, whether his feelings would ruin everything between him and Levi or not.

 

Fear was a funny thing. Eren thought. It has one constantly second-guessing themselves, caught up in ‘what ifs’ and wondering, asking themselves questions in regards to other people’s feelings and thought, things they could never find the answers to if they don’t ask them of the person who could really provide them. 

 

And Eren had let himself get caught up in that fear for so long… It’s about time for him to break free of it. 

 

And frankly, Eren has had enough. He won’t let it control him and his actions and feelings any longer. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of this story. 
> 
> I might go back to it one day and edit and fix some things, but for now, it's done. 
> 
> This won't be the last collab you see between Wattpad user IAmJustSorry. We are already working on two other multichapter stories which we are hoping to get to posting soon, so be on the lookout for them.

A few hours later, after the others had gotten distracted, Eren gently tapped Levi on the shoulder "Could we…” He started before having to trail off nervously. He cleared his throat before starting again, more confidently. “Could we take that walk now? I'd really appreciate it" A small smile appeared on his face as he tried to not give away his nerves.

 

“Oh right, you said you needed to talk about something, didn’t you?” Levi remembered. “Sure, lead the way.” 

 

Eren stood up and started walking down a random path. He glanced back at the others but didn't stop walking. 

 

After a while and once they were an acceptable distance away, Eren stopped and looked at Levi, his eyes shining with determination, causing Levi’s breath to hitch and his eyes to widen with surprise. "I… have something to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to react” He admitted, going on once he received an acknowledging nod from Levi “All I hope is that if you don’t happen to feel the same, we can still be friends afterward"

 

Levi’s eyes widened once again as he realized in which direction this conversation was going. When Eren had started talking, Levi that thought that maybe Eren had done something that he thought Levi would be angry over and was nervous to tell him about it, so Levi had been preparing himself to reassure Eren that everything was fine despite not knowing what it was that Eren had wanted to tell him. 

 

Now, he realized that he’d had the situation completely wrong and that the thing Eren was worried how Levi would react to wasn’t something he had done, but something he had felt. 

 

Who would have thought? 

 

Levi hadn’t wanted to burden Eren who had gone through a lot with his feelings and that’s why he hadn’t said anything. 

 

Who would have thought that Eren felt that way about him, the same feelings Levi had kept hidden,  and that he would even take the first step? Certainly not Levi. 

 

Unable to work his throat to pronounce words, Levi swallowed dryly, his throat tight with bent up emotions and words never said before nodding once, letting Eren know that he was listening and encouraging him to go on.

 

Levi wanted to hear, needed to hear the words spill from Eren’s lips before he could unleash and reveal the feelings he’s had repressed for over a year now. Before he could believe it, and before he could bring himself to act on it. 

 

At that moment, he needed to hear the words more than he needed water or air, he needed it more than words could describe and damn him to hell if he wouldn’t be silent and let Eren say them.

 

Eren gulped dryly, he knew completely that he had to do this although all he Could feel was the urge to run. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage before forcing his determined gaze to meet Levi’s head on. "Levi,” He started firmly before taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly.  I… I love you"

 

Levi felt shivers wrack his frame as he felt unshed tears form in the corners of his eyes and he had to swallow around the lump that was beginning to form in his throat and suffocate him. He couldn’t even begin to describe just how happy he felt at that moment. 

 

Still unable to speak around the lump in his throat, he threw his arms around Eren’s neck and nodded hastily, hoping that was answer enough until he could bring his voice to work properly.

 

The moment Levi’s arms wrapped around his neck and he felt more than saw the nod Levi gave against his neck, Eren could feel his heart beat hard in his chest as if attempting to break free from his ribcage. 

 

“Does…” He started only to trail off, unsure how to start what he wanted to say. “Should I take this to mean you feel the same?” Eren asked, his voice filled to the brim with the hope he felt coursing through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Levi in turn. 

 

Levi gave another shuddering nod as he tightened his arms around Eren’s neck. “Yes.” He replied simply, that being the only word he was able to voice, his voice cracking around the word. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before clearing his throat and pulling back only enough to meet Eren’s gaze with his own fond one. “Yes, I do.” He elaborated. “I love you, too. I have for a while now.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Eren asked, sniffling as happy tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

 

“You had gone through a lot, I didn’t want to risk burdening you with my feelings. I didn't want to risk you thinking that you owed me any affection either,” Levi admitted sadly. “I didn’t mind having to hide my feelings if I could be someone that could make your life even a little bit easier and happier.” 

 

“Oh, Levi.” Eren murmured, pulling Levi closer and wrapping his arms around him tightly again. 

 

For a while, they just stood there and hugged each other silently, enjoying each other’s warmth. Before long, they had to part and head back to where their friends were waiting, though even as they did so, their hands were held tightly together, something that their friends,  noticed and were happy about judging by the glances shared amongst each other and the grins that appeared on their faces. 

 

As the sun set and the moon took its place in the sky, Eren turned to gaze at Levi, a small yet happy smile lighting his face. “Are we going to be together now?” He asked, giving Levi’s hand which still rested in his a small and gentle squeeze. 

 

“If that’s what you want,” Levi replied softly, laying his head against Eren’s shoulder as he did.

 

“I do,” Eren assured confidently. 

 

“Then, yes. We will be together.” Levi reassured, dropping a small kiss on to Eren’s shoulder before directing his gaze towards the sky once more. 

 

“Good.”

 

Things might not be easy and it might take a while before all the changes they want are made. 

 

Levi squeezed Eren’s hand lightly as they turned at the same time to gaze at each other, not minding all the ruckus their friends were making as they leaned down and allowed their lips to connect.

 

But as long as they had each other and their friends, they knew they will get there one day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please kudos and comment.


End file.
